Let's Try Together
by gynny
Summary: Lorsqu'on est gay et amoureux de son meilleur ami et collègue hétérosexuel, la vie n'est pas de tout repos. Surtout lorsque le flirt dépasse le stade de jeu pour la caméra sans qu'on ose trop en parler. Unsterbliicher x Newtiteuf (Unsty, Unstiteuf) LES DEUX PREMIERS CHAPITRES SONT DES ESSAIES DE DIALOGUES, PAS LES AUTRES CHAPITRES QUI, EUX, SONT SOUS FORME DE RÉCIT CLASSIQUE.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour les gennnnns! En ce moment je suis une passionée du Unstiteuf! Donc j'essaye d'apporter ma pierre à l'édifice du Unstiteuf sur :3 C'est pas génial, c'est plutôt court et pas très recherché mais j'espère que ça vous plaira 3

Ecrit à chaud en voyant les tweet d'Unster et NT en direct du Grand Rex, et après le live h24 de NT et BlackkDream où Unster devait passer mais n'a pas pu

Enjoy ^^

OS N°1 : Daily'SMS

09/07/15 16h34

NT à Unster, 16:34  
tu m'as appelé sur Skype?

Unster à NT, 16:34  
Ouais, comment ça ce fait tu me répond pas? :'(

NT à Unster, 16:35  
Bah je dormais un peu mec, j'était K.O. a cause du live d'hier et d'avant hier. Tu sais, celui qui a duré 24h et auquel je t'avais invité mais tu m'as posé un lapin.

Unster à NT, 16:36  
... Tu m'en veux vraiment encooooore pour ça?

NT à Unster, 16:37  
Hmmm, je l'ai un peu mauvaise j'avoue. Mais ça ira certainement mieux quand j'aurais fini de me reposer

Unster à NT, 16:37  
Parce que tu compte te recoucher la?!

NT à Unster, 16:37  
OUI.

Unster à NT, 16:37  
Pfiuuu petit enfant va.

Unster à NT, 16:40  
...

Unster à NT, 16:48  
Ntyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...

Unster à NT, 16:53  
... Tu dors vraiment?

Unster à NT, 16:59  
Bon écoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour ton Live... Mais j'avais plein de truc à faire et à tourner avant ce vendredi, j'ai eu plein de complication de merde... Et en plus j'avais les cheveux gras et pas une seconde pour me les laver, je voulais pas qu'on me voit comme ça!

Unster à NT, 17:00  
Et en plus si c'était pour venir te voir peloter Black, franchement c'était pas la peine.

NT à Unster, 17:02  
Je t'avais demandé une petite heure, Unster. Ça aurait fait plaisir aux gens et surtout ça m'aurait fait plaisir à moi. On habite dans la même ville, on est seulement séparés par trente minutes de tram... Tu avais encore deux jours pleins pour tes tournages et tes trucs "urgent" avant vendredi. Tes excuses sont pas crédible. Assume juste que tu voulais pas venir c'est tout.

NT à Unster, 17:02  
C'était vraiment Black le problème? Tu l'apprécie pas ?

Unster à NT, 17:04  
NT s'il te plait. Je te jure que je voulais venir. J'avais très envie de te voir et de venir m'amuser avec tout le monde et peut être même faire un peu de fanservice pour alimenter l'usine a Fanart que sont nos abonnés créatifs! ( tu sais a quel point j'adoooord les fanarts :D ) Et c'est en aucun cas à cause de Black, j'ai absolument rien contre lui. ( à part le fait que tu fasses du fanservice avec lui... J'aurais plus de fanart Yaoi si les gens préfèrent le BlackTiteuf au Unstiteuf :'''( ) Je te jure que c'est juste une couille d'emploi du temps...

NT à Unster, 17:05  
Tu sais que les viewers n'ont pas arrêté de te réclamer, hein? Et ils voulaient qu'on lisent des fanfics Unstiteuf. Alors t'as pas trop à t'inquiéter pour les fanarts. Mais je pense encore que tu aurais pu venir une petite heure, voir même un peu moins. Quitte a finir tes tournages ce soir.

Unster à NT, 17:06  
Ouais non mais en fait j'ai un rendez vous hyper important vers 19h.

NT à Unster, 17:08  
... Ah. J'espere qu'elle vaut la peine de m'avoir nexté.

Unster à NT, 17:08  
s'pece de jaloux

NT à Unster, 17:10  
Je suis vraiment jaloux là, Unster. Mais bon, c'est toi qui choisi à qui tu accorde ton temps libre. Si tu pense qu'elle le mérite plus que moi, d'accord.

Unster à NT, 17:11  
C'est l'avant première d'Ant-man ce soir NT. J'ai reçu une invit' pour deux.

NT à Unster, 17:12  
OK. Tu me diras si le film est cool sans me spoiler stp?

Unster à NT, 17:12  
J'ai pas de copine NT. J'aurais voulu que tu vienne avec moi, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé sur skype :)

NT à Unster, 17:13  
Serieux?

Unster à NT, 17:14  
Bah ouais :) Je suis désolé de pas avoir pu accorder de temps a ton live d'hier, mais c'était parce que je voulais t'accorder du temps a toi, mon pote NT :P Et j'aimerai que tu choisisse de m'accorder ton temps libre de ce soir :)

NT à Unster, 17:15  
Nan mais attend attend...

NT à Unster, 17:15  
Et l'autre là? Celle que tu m'avais présenter à la soirée la dernière fois? T'es plus avec?

Unster à NT, 17:15  
Nan, parce qu'en fait je me suis aperçue de deux, que dis-je, quatre problèmes majeurs tu vois.

NT à Unster, 17:15  
?

Unster à NT, 17:16  
Deux trop grosses fesses et deux trop petits seins.

NT à Unster, 17:16  
Je pensais que c'était sérieux avec elle moi :o Tu l'aimais pas? C'est quoi cette raison de gros superficielle la?

Unster à NT, 17:17  
Nan mais c'est de la déconne NT, je l'ai pas lâché pour ça. Ça collait plus c'est tout.

NT à Unster, 17:17  
A t'entendre, y a jamais rien qui colle... T'es sur que c'est pas le fait que c'est une meuf le problème? ;)

Unster à NT, 17:18  
Je sais que tu rêves de mon corps mais c'est pas une raison pour essayer de me faire douter de ma sexualité NT ;) Puis j'aime beaucoup trop les bonnets D pour douter du fait que j'aime les femmes désolé ;P

NT à Unster, 17:18  
Question bonnet, on peut pas dire qu'elle te satisfaisait et pourtant tu es resté un mois avec quand même ;)

Unster à NT, 17:19  
Ouais bah justement! Je l'ai lâché. Et puis, je pouvais pas m'afficher au Grand Rex avec ça ;)

NT à Unster, 17:19  
Ah parce qu'en plus tu as reçu une invit' médiatique? Genre tapis rouge, photographe et tout?

Unster à NT, 17:19  
Ah bah ouais! T'as cru quoi, je suis Famous moi, je déjeune avec DiCaprio tout les lundi moi, monsieur!

NT à Unster, 17:20  
OK OK x))) Nan parce que, je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais moi, question nibards, c'est pas très garnis non plus, du coup je sais pas si tu pourrais assumer de t'afficher avec moi sur le tapis rouge, tu vois?

Unster à NT, 17:21  
Nan mais ça va. Toi, t'as des fesses juste parfaites alors j'assume bien de me montrer avec un gars aussi sexy ;)

NT à Unster, 17:21  
Hmmm je dirais Bi ;) y a pas que les seins à tâter, y a pas mal de truc chez les gars aussi ;))) Je m'habille et je te retrouve chez toi vers 18h?

Unster à NT, 17:22  
Mouais je vais garder les bonnets D pour le moment, mais tu seras le premier informé si je m'intéresse aux services trois pièces ;) Parfait pour 18h.

Unster à NT, 17:25  
On va être trop booowww

Unster à NT, 17:34  
En plus avec toute les photos qui vont être prisent sur le tapis rouge, je vais reçevoir pleins de Fanarts *_* 3

Owari


	2. Chapter 2

Blame the Skype call

Petite conversation Skype entre Newtiteuf et Unsterbliicher, où ce dernier se pose des questions philosophiques très pertinente sur sa vie ( comme toujours) et où la répartie d'NT entraîne la conversation vers un sujet plus risqué.

Je continu pour le moment de ne rapporter que les paroles dans mes fics. Je ne suis pas encore assez familière avec les caractères d'Unster et d'NT, même juste en tant que viewer, pour me permettre de prendre la place de la petite voix dans leurs têtes ^^ j'essaye déjà de garder leurs dialogues le plus... Fluide possible, pour que quand vous lisiez la fic vous ayez l'impression de regarder une de leurs vidéos :) que ce semble le plus naturel possible en soit :D

Aussi! Je me suis permis dans cette OS de faire un trait d'humour vis à vis de la religion chrétienne. C'est a prendre au second degré évidemment. J'ai essayer de copier le type d'humour d'Unster et j'avoue que je ne sais pas si c'est réussi ou si c'est carrément offensant donc je m'excuse par avance...

Unster : Je pense qu'on évolue dans un milieu vachement flou.

NT : ...Ouais, alors j'ai envie de dire d'accord mais... Tu peux définir milieu ? Nan parce que autant je suis habitué à tes questions existentielles qui te tombent dessus d'un coup, autant si je connais pas le sujet ça s'annonce mal x)

Unster : Oui x) C'est compréhensible tu me diras. Je parle de Youtube. Notre « job » quoi x)

NT : Ah... Bah du coup là j'ai besoin d'aide, euuuh... Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par flou ?

Unster : Nan mais... Par exemple, un truc que je voudrais savoir moi tu vois, c'est quels Youtubers tu considère comme tes amis et pas juste tes collègues, et pourquoi. Parce que pour moi c'est plutôt compliqué... Je vois pas sur quels critères je peux me baser pour différencier les « collègues » si je puis dire, des amis... Tu comprend c'que je veux dire ou pas du tout ?

NT : Ouais ouais, je vois, je vois... Mais, par exemple tu pense à qui quand tu te pose cette question ?

Unster : Baaaah je sais pas... Siph' et Bri par exemple ! Parce que, et c'est là que le dilemme prend tout son sens, on bosse ensemble. Genre beaucoup quoi ! En tant que Youtubers, la moitié de mes revenus vient des séries que je fait avec eux, Across the Time notamment, donc on peut dire que ce sont mes collègues, vrai ? ... NT?

NT : … Ah mais faut que je réponde ? Bah oui, vrai !

Unster : Évidement qu'il faut que tu me réponde ! Sinon c'est plus une conversation mais un monologue tu sais ?

NT : Nan mais là tu m'expose ta théorie. Du coup je t'écoute quoi, je vais pas dire Oui-Oui toute les 10 secondes...

Unster : Ouais. Surtout que Oui-oui ça craint TROP comme dessins animé.

NT : Mouais, la ramène pas trop sur Oui-Oui, stoplait hein. Lui, au moins, il a le permis et une voiture. Alors qu'il a moins de 9 ans ¾ .

Unster : … Cette blague va beaucoup trop loin, breeeeeeef ! Donc Siph' et Bri' sont ce qui se rapproche le plus de « collègues » pour moi. Et les délires qu'on as ensemble, bah ils ont surtout lieu lors de tournage... Parce qu'on s'amusent bien et tout, on a pleins de fous rires, de délires et cetera tu vois mais, c'es...

NT : Ouais ouais. NT, hastag TeamDerriere, tout ça tout ça, ouais. Je suis plutôt au courant Unster.

Unster : ... Tu m'as l'air plutôt tendu, là. Et je parle pas du bas de ton corps pour une fois ;) Plus sérieusement NT, si on a dit un truc offensant...

NT : C'est pas... C'est pas « offensant » Unster. Mais... Je suis publiquement gay. Je l'assume à donf, j'ai même écrit des Tweets sous entendants que je taille souvent des pipes alors que bon, ça m'arrive pas tant que ça en ce moment...

Unster : Euuuh oui très bien, alors je sais pas si j'avais envie de connaître ce détail là en soit mais... Ah mais tu parle du Tweet où tu parlais des résultats de ton sondage « après le pipi » ?

NT : Ouais... Dit on en as pas vraiment parler, mais on est d'accord que le résultat craint non ? Putain 75% des gens qui ne l'essuient pas ! C'est crade !

Unster : Mouais, alors je m'intéresse pas trop a cette partie là du corps des autres je t'avoue, mais j'imagine que toi, qui a du en avoir quand même une dans la bouche au moins une fois, ça doit traumatiser pas mal.

NT : Mais grave ! Ça me donne la gerbe un peu quand même !... Et tu l'essuie toi après, rassure moi ?

Unster : Tu me demande ça pour savoir si tu peux tenter ta chance si un jour je suis un peu trop bourré coquinous, hein ? … Je pense que je vais garder cette part de mystère dans notre relation. Tu ne sauras jamais ce que je fait après le pipi, deal with it x)

NT : … Ça veut tout dire... Y a que des porcs sur terre OMG... Bref ! J'avais pas fini... Euuh, donc ! Oui, j'assume, j'en ris et tout et depuis très longtemps. Mais je déteste qu'on parle de ma sexualité dans mon dos. Je sais que c'était pas en mal, je sais que c'est venu comme ça de façon totalement imprévue et tout... Mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir cette impression horrible de déjà vue... Comme quand au détours d'un couloir de mon lycée j'entendais des gens se dire entre eux de façon tellement indiscrète « Putain, tu savais que Julien était PD ? » « Nan sérieux ? Genre sodo les dimanche et pipe au petit dej ? » .

Unster : Ouais nan mais là, y a juste abus NT...

NT : Nan mais je sais Unster. C'était pas méchant, et si je suis vraiment honnête je dois avouer que la punchline de Siph' m'a fait marrer sur le coup. Mais ça me ramène a des souvenirs trop amère, j'arrive juste pas... Je peux en rire. Mais je veux pas que les autres le fassent sans moi. Même pour déconner gentiment. J'assume être Gay okey ? Je me fait prendre par derrière, je suce, tout ce que tu veux mais...

Unster : Tout ce que je veux ? Vraiment ? ;)

NT : T'es con bordel x) je suis en plein discours sérieux, attend la fin ! Bref, je suis Gay et j'assume ma sexualité mais je refuse qu'on en parle dans mon dos. J'aime pas.

Unster : Je comprend NT. Puis tu sais, c'est arrivé juste comme ça hein, on avait rien prémédité ou quoi, juste la conversation s'est prêté a ce genre de clin d'œil quoi...

NT : Nan mais je sais Unster... C'est pas la blague qui me dérange. C'est le Hastag qui est apparue derrière, surtout...

Unster : … derrière... Tu veux dire genre comme dans TeamDerriere ? x))

NT : … Ouais bon ça va, là c'était un peu drôle, je t'accorde la blague x)

Unster : Nan mais, le Hastag nous on y est pour rien tu vois... Et je comprend ta position là dessus mais bon, je vois pas trop quoi te dire... Tu voudrais que je m'excuse ? J'ai pas l'impression de le devoir mais si tu estime que je t'ai offenser...

NT : arrête de te payer ma tête Unster x)

Unster : C'est très sérieux Julien. Je m'en voudrais de t'avoir blesser vraiment. T'es un ami important pour moi, j'ai aucune envie de t'insulter, encore moins par rapport à ta sexualité.

NT : … C'est pas un peu la première fois que tu m'appel par mon prénom ?

Unster : Ah toi aussi t'as remarqué ?

NT : Ouais...

Unster : … On est d'accord : C'est hyper bizarre et plus jamais, hein ?

NT : Carrément. Ça fait beaucoup trop officiel et ça transforme la conversation en demande en mariage.

Unster : Ouais, je trouve aussi. C'est un peu glauque sachant qu'on a même pas encore couché ensemble quoi. Qui se marierait, et donc s'engagerait à rester fidèle a VIE, sans tester si niveau plumard c'est correct ?

NT : Je crois que les chrétiens font ça...

Unster : Ouais nan mais les chrétiens, ils boivent le sang du Christ et en sont fier. Avec leurs tendances vampiriste est-ce qu'on peut dire qu'ils sont un peu bizarre ou pas ?

NT : On peut, on peut. On peut tout dire en fait.

Unster : Ouais. A part peut être que Hitler est un saint, ça ça doit passer auprès de personne je crois.

NT : Ouais. A part les nazis, mais eux on s'en fous

Unster : Grave. Bref, je t'appel plus jamais Julien, je garde ça pour Siphano, j'attends qu'on ai couché ensemble pour te demander en mariage, histoire de pas m'ennuyer au lit pour le reste de mes jours et... J'étais sérieux. Je suis désolé si tu l'as mal vécu NT.

NT : Je l'ai pas « mal vécu ». Ça a juste remonté de mauvais souvenirs mais c'est pas de votre faute. On oublie.

Unster : D'accord...

NT : …

Unster : C'est moi ou l'ambiance tendu ?

NT : Non non, c'est pas l'ambiance c'est mon bas du corps. Je repense à ce que tu as dit sur la fait de coucher ensemble, ça veut pas partir ;)

Unster : Je le savais ! :D

NT : Bref, arrêtons de dire des conneries. Reprend ton monologue/dilemme de Youtubers.

Unster : Ouiiiiiii donc ! Je disais quoi ?

NT : Que tu avais des délires avec Siph' et Bri.

Unster : Ouais donc ! On a des délires de pote quoi... Le truc c'est qu'on les as pendant le « travail » quoi... Entre collègue pendant qu'on tourne... Et hors caméra, bah on se parle pas beaucoup en fait, surtout parce qu'on a pas trop le temps hein, mais voilà quoi... Comme si on était des employés, qu'on avaient des délires ensemble durant les heures de travail et qu'en dehors bah, on se voit parfois et on se marrent mais on se voit pas si souvent que ça en fait... J'ai l'impression qu'on a des relations de collègues de bureau quoi... T'en pense quoi toi ?

NT : Bah pas grand chose en fait... J'aurais juste une question moi.

Unster : Moui ?

NT : Qu'est ce qui fait que moi tu me considère comme un ami alors que tu vois Siph' comme un collègue ?

Unster : … Mais qui t'as dit que je te considérait comme un ami ?

NT : Bah toi.

Unster : Ah bon... Mais genre quand ça ?

NT : Bah, y a genre deux minutes en fait x))) tu te rappel pas ? « Blablabla Julien Blablabla offenser Blabla ami » x)

Unster : Ah mais ouais mais non en fait ça compte pas .

NT : Bah pourquoi ?

Unster : Bah je me sentais mal d'avoir pu te blesser, c'est limite du chantage affectif tu sais ? T'as pas honte ?

NT : Ah, bah d'accord... J'aime autant qu'on ne soit pas véritablement ami aussi.

Unster : Ah. Donc, euh, c'est plutôt vexant, hein tu t'en doute... Du coup je vais me permettre de demander : pourquoi ?

NT : Bah y a le respect ! Si on est vraiment ami je peux pas me permettre de tenter de découvrir ce que tu fais après le pipi quand tu seras trop bourré si tu vois ce que je veux dire ;)

Unster : Aaah d'accord ! Bah c'est moins vexant pour le coup x)

NT : N'est ce pas ? … Bon on le tourne ce Minecraft point jar, oui ou merde ?

Unster : Ouais ouais je lance le serveur attend...

NT : …. Unster ?

Unster : Yep ? Rejoins le serveur et lance le record au fait, c'est prêt.

NT : Ouais ouais ... Je peux te demander une réponse sérieuse sans que tu me juge ?

Unster : … Tu me fais flipper. Mais vas-y. Je jugerai pas, si tu juge pas la réponse.

NT : On est vraiment ami hein ?

Unster : Wtf, c'est ça ta question?

NT : Unster…

Unster : ...Explique moi d'abord pourquoi cette question simple prend des airs de dilemme drastique pour toi et j'y répondrais sérieusement.

NT : Bah je viens de te le dire. Je... Je tente rien avec mes amis. C'est la seule limite que je peux m'imposer lorsqu'un mec me plaît, qu'ils soit hétéro ou non...

Unster : Ah... Ok... Bah alors, dans ce cas... On ne sera jamais vraiment amis avant d'avoir vérifier qu'on peux pas être plus.

NT : … Qu'est ce que... ?

Unster : Booooooonjour à tous et Bienv'nu dans ce nouvel épisode de Minecraft point Jaaaar ! Aujourd'hui je suis avec le beau, le fantastique, le talentueux, l'énormissime, leeee... J'ai plus d'adjectifs, t'as des adjectifs... ?

NT : Newtiteuf !

Unster : Newtiteu... Mais c'est pas un adjectif...

NT : Nan mais, je disais, parce que si tu, en fait si tu disais pas le... Ah Ouaiiiiis !

OWARI


	3. Chapter 3

Bon, ça y est je me lance, je vais tenter un récit classique, et donc je ne vais pas rapporter que les paroles :)

Vis à vis du précédant OS, je ne suis pas non plus friande des smileys dans les textes et devoir en mettre m'a un peu agacée... Mais sachant que je ne voulais rapporter que les paroles, je ne savait pas comment donner le ton des phrases... Alors j'ai finalement opté pour quelques smileys ^^' Désolée si ça a déplu a certains:) ça n'arrivera plus normalement :D

Cet OS utilise la relation qu'ont Newtiteuf et BlackkDream, à qui je ''prête'' une bisexualité assumée, puisque je ne connais absolument pas son orientation sexuel.

Je pensais faire un recueil où chaque OS pourrait être lu indépendamment des autres... Mais la tentation de les relier est trop grande x)) alors ces OS deviennent des suites :) mais les références aux autres OS sont minimes, et donc c'est pas très important x)

 **SMS of doubt**

Qu'est-ce que je fais là... Accoudé au bar, un samedi soir, avec Black bourré et écroulé à ma gauche...

Il avait décidé de fêter ses 100 000 abonnés avec quelques amis youtubers. Dans une boite... Alors qu'il n'a même pas encore dix-huit ans. Il est déjà deux heures du matin, ce qui veut dire qu'on est là depuis près de quatre heures. Pas étonnant que tout le monde soit parti. Il ne reste Black, moi... Et Lui.

Monsieur Bliicher. C'est drôle. Lorsqu'on lui a proposés de se joindre à nous, il avait répondu :

« Bon... Mais rien qu'une heure alors ! J'ai beaucoup de travail... »

Et pourtant, il était le dernier invité restant. Je lui jette un petit coup d'œil. Il est entouré de véritables poules, qui ne font que glousser et coller leurs obus contre son dos et ses bras. Et il n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Forcement qu'il ne va pas s'en plaindre, il adore les obus.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de baisser la tête sur mon torse. Malheureusement il reste désespérément vide de forme, même mes pectoraux ne sont pas apparent. Un soupir m'échappe. Non, je ne suis pas soûl. Je n'ai pas assez bu pour avoir cru ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que d'énormes seins avait pu me pousser dans la nuit. Non... J'ai bu juste assez pour être fatalement conscient de tout ce qu'il désir et que je n'ai pas. J'ai juste assez bu pour être fatalement conscient que je ne serais jamais une de Ses poules. C'est un peu triste d'en arriver à vouloir avoir des seins pour qu'un mec me remarque juste en tant que coup d'un soir... Je ne pense pas du bien des coup d'un soir... Mais pour lui...

Je redirige mon regard vers lui. Il offre un sourire ravageur à son public- toujours exclusivement féminin, mise a part moi- ainsi qu'un regard de braise. C'est pas juste Unster, c'est pas du jeu. Comment veux tu qu'elles te résistent si tu utilises des armes aussi déloyales... Comment veux tu que je résiste...

Je concentre mon regard sur le fond de me verre et tente de tirer mon t-shirt pour cacher mon érection naissante. J'ai du trop boire finalement. Mon corps commençais a me lâcher... Ça s'annonçait mal, comment cacher ça... J'ai beaucoup trop chaud. Je ferme les yeux et tente de me concentrer sur mon souffle, prenant de longues et grande inspiration dans l'espoir de refroidir mon corps... Mais comment me concentrer alors que seul son image m'apparaît lorsque mes yeux se ferment ? C'est de la torture... La voix de Black me fait sursauter et me ramène à la raison.

« ENCORE UNE VODKAAA ! » Criait-il, un sourire immense aux lèvres, l'haleine chargée d'alcool

« Non. Hors de question, t'es déjà bien assez soûle comme ça » Je m'entendis lui répondre, presque agacé, en lui retirant son verre. Il essaye de protester un peu mais dans son état, il ne peut pas faire grand chose.

« Juliiiieen dit moi... Qu'est ce qui vas pas avec moi ? » Geignit-il mollement.

« Comment ça ? » Je m'attendais au pire. Black semblait avoir l'alcool triste, et quelque chose avait l'air de le tracasser.

« J'ai pas de petite copiiiine ! » Ah... C'est que ça ? « Ni même de petit copain... Je suis Bi, merde ! Techniquement j'ai deux fois plus de chance de trouver quelqu'un mais... J'AI PERSONNE ! S'écria t-il en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table, dans un bam sonore. C'est parce que je suis trop moche, c'est ça hein ? »

« Arrête de dire des conneries Black... Tu es très beau, tu le sais » Et c'est la vérité. BlackkDream est vraiment charmant et extrêmement sexy, même s'il est très jeune.

« Nan c'est pas vrai... J'ai l'air d'un con avec des cheveux pourris... Je suis trop moche, personne voudras jamais de moi ! Je vais finir seul avec trois chats . Je veux pas finir seul avec trois chats, j'aime pas les chats ! » Il commence à paniquer

L'alcool rend vraiment débile, je me mets à penser... Pourquoi est-ce que tu es persuadé que tu vas finir par adopter trois chats alors que tu n'aimes pas les chats ? Ça reste un choix personnel, débile... Mais comment veux tu expliquer ça à un mec bourré...

« Mais non, Black... Je commence, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Tu vas pas finir avec trois chats, je t'assure que tu es très attirant. »

Il relève la tête, intrigué, le regard plein d'espoir.

« Tu m'jure ? »

« Bien sur ! Parole de gay, tu es beau. » Je tente avec un large sourire.

« Mais, par exemple, qu'est ce qu'il y a de ''beau'' chez moi ? »

Je m'apprête a répondre lorsque j'entends la chaise dans mon dos racler légèrement. Je me tends un peu. Je sais très bien qui vient de s'asseoir a ma droite, pour la bonne raison que c'est son siège depuis le début de la soirée. Je me sens piégé... Black me fixe toujours, avec son regard triste et incertain. Il a besoin que je le rassure, même si c'est extrêmement gênant. Je tente de faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu le nouvel arrivant, après tout je suis totalement tourné vers Black, il n'y a aucun moyen par lequel j'aurai pu voir Unster arrivé.

« Ton regard naturel déjà. Il est très expressif, et souriant. C'est très mignon. Et... Il y a ton sourire, aussi. Tu souris beaucoup. Ça mets en valeur tes pommettes très marqué, et un homme aux pommettes marqué c'est très sexy... Puis, tes lèvres sont très... Très belles, très roses... Ça donnerais presque envie de t'embrasser a chaque seconde. » Tout ce que je dit est bien évidemment vrai. J'ai toujours considéré Black comme l'un des plus bels hommes que je connaisse, et ce depuis notre rencontre. Et s'il n'avait pas été aussi jeune, j'aurais tenté quelque chose depuis bien longtemps, sa bisexualité étant plutôt encourageante. Mais il n'a que dix-sept ans. Et nous somme peut être un peu trop proche maintenant pour que je tente quoi que ce soit dans quelques années, j'aurai trop peur de le perdre en tant qu'ami si une relation amoureuse tournait mal.

Unster ne s'est toujours pas manifesté. J'en viens presque à penser que j'ai rêver lorsque j'ai cru l'entendre prendre place a mes cotés. Black profite de mon petit moment d'absence pour me sauter dans les bras, s'écroulant mollement contre mon torse, en criant a quel point j'étais gentil, et qu'il m'aimait beaucoup. Je souris et referme un bras dans le creux de son dos, pour le maintenir sur moi et éviter qu'il ne tombe de sa chaise.

« Je pense qu'au point où il en est, le laisser boire serait illégale, non ? » Murmura une voix moqueuse.

Je me tendis. Sa voix suave venait de résonner dans mes oreilles et tout mon corps avait vibrer à ce son. Comment me retourner et lui faire face sans qu'il ne remarque mon malaise... Je décidais donc de garder mon corps tourner vers Black et n'offris à Unster que le profil droit de ma tête, où un rictus amusé trônais. Car j'étais sincèrement amusé, même si j'étais tendu de désirs- au sens propre, puisque mon érection n'étais partie qu'à moitié. Unster était ce type capable de m'exciter sexuellement tout en me donnant envie de ne faire que parler durant des heures avec lui, sans même le toucher... Car les contactes importes tellement peu par rapport a tout ce qu'on s'offre mutuellement. Nos conversations sont tellement fluide, tellement simple, tellement vrai, et tout ça tellement naturellement... C'est, je pense, la relation plus épanouissante que j'ai eu dans ma vie, tout en étant celle qui me frustre le plus.

« Tu veux dire plus illégale que depuis le début de la soirée ? C'est encore qu'un gosse, il a pas l'âge légal de la boisson... » Je lui répond.

« Ah nan mais t'en ai encore a l'illégalité bien mignonne toi ! Non moi je parlais du fait que s'il prend un autre verre, ça signera probablement son coma éthylique. Du coup on pourrait être inculpés de non instance a personne en danger, tu vois ? Après personnellement, ça me dérangerais pas en soit, j'ai toujours pensé que faire de la prison était quelque chose a vivre au moins une fois, histoire de pouvoir vraiment dire ''j'aurais tout fait dans ma vie''. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire un peu. Mon pauvre Unster... Tu es bien trop mignon pour faire de la prison, ils se jetteraient tous sur toi... Je jette un coup d'oeil a Black. Il a vite succombé aux verres apparemment, et s'est endormis contre moi... Il bave même un peu sur mon t-shirt. Il est mignon. Je sens un sourire tendre apparaître sur mes lèvres.

« Il vas faire comment pour rentrer chez lui, le jeune ? Non parce que des trains pour Rouen a cette heure, y en a pas des masses... Puis surtout dans cette état. » Demande Unster, préoccupé.

« Il dors chez moi. Je répond en remettant distraitement une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille- j'ai toujours adoré les cheveux de Black. Ça a toujours été prévue qu'il dorme chez moi ce soir. Il est mineur, hors de question que je le laisse bourré dans la nature... »

J'entends la chaise a ma droite racler contre le sol, je tourne brusquement la tête. Unster vient de se lever et ne me regarde pas. Il regarde le groupe de pintade avec qui il était plus tôt.

« Bon et bien j'imagine que vu qu'il est en train de mourir contre toi, c'est a peu près maintenant que tu vas ramener la belle au bois dormant, non ? Du coup, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi... » Commence t-il en s'éloignant.

Mon cerveau est en ébullition. Je ne veux pas qu'il retourne voir ces pintades, je veux pas qu'il en emmène une, voir deux ou même toute la troupe, dans son lit ce soir... Je veux pas, Unster, fais pas ça...

« En faite... Il se retourne et me regarde, les yeux pleins d'interrogations. J'aurais apprécier que tu m'aide à le porter... Y a plus de tram à cette heure... » Je murmure, en espérant qu'il accepte.

« Merci beaucoup »

« C'est normal. »

On est devant chez moi. Unster a Black sur son dos le temps que je trouve mes clés et que j'ouvre la porte.

« Tu m'en veux pas j'espère ? Je t'ai fait manquer une super nuit je crois... » je murmure en faisant tourner la clé dans la serrure. Mauvais sens, merde...

« Oh non, ça va ! Cette soirée c'était celle de Black, c'est bien normal que j'aide a porter son cadavre. Dit-il en pouffant légèrement. En plus j'ai choppé leurs numéros. Je pourrais toujours appeler, si besoin... »

« Ah... »

Je parvint finalement à ouvrir la porte. On s'engouffre dans l'appartement et jetons Black sur le canapé. Il ne s'est pas réveillé de tout le trajet... Je regarde Unster, qui commence à s'approcher de la porte.

« Tu veux pas rester ? Il est tard, et tout... »

Il semble hésiter un instant, jette un coup d'oeil a Black puis me dit :

« Non, ça ira. C'est gentil. Bonne nuit NT. »

Et il sorti.

« ...Bonne nuit... Seb... »

Je sorti de la salle de bain au bout d'une trentaine de minutes en caleçon, avec juste une serviette autour du cou, au cas ou quelques gouttes d'eau dégoulineraient de mes cheveux fraîchement lavés. Je regarde en direction du canapé et remarque que Black dors toujours, totalement habillé. Il fait plutôt chaud ces temps ci, il risque de passer une mauvaise nuit comme ça. Je fini par prendre pitié et m'approche de lui dans le but de le déshabiller.

Je mets un genou sur le canapé et commence à me pencher lorsqu'une horrible odeur d'alcool me monta au nez. Il a vraiment abusé sur la boisson. C'est en grimaçant que je fini de le surplomber, les genoux de part et d'autres de ses hanches. C'est en le voyant sous moi, le visage rougis par la chaleur et par l'alcool que je me rend compte d'à quel point il est désirable en réalité. Ce serait tellement facile de me pencher un peu plus et de goûter à ses lèvres imbibé d'alcool... Mais l'idée me quitte aussi vite qu'elle est venu. Oui, il est diablement sexy, oui c'est un appel au viol... Mais justement. Il est mineur et présentement inconscient. Ce serait CARREMENT un viol si je tentais quoi que ce soit. Et je l'estime trop pour tenter ce genre de relation. Ce serait quitte ou double, j'aurais trop à perdre. Je glisse mes mains sous son t-shirt et en aventure une sous ses omoplates, afin de le soulever légèrement et passer son haut par dessus ses épaules. J'y arrive facilement mais bien sur pas assez délicatement, et le mouvement le réveille.

« Ju'... »

« Chut. Rendors toi, c'est rien... »

« … Pourquoi tu m'enlèves mes fringues ? »

« Parce qu'il fait chaud. Dors. »

Je jette son t-shirt hors du canapé et me contorsionne pour lui enlever ses chaussures sans trop bouger de ma position. Black ne s'est pas rendormis, il ne ferme même pas les yeux. Il se contente de me fixer sans rien dire. S'il n'avait pas autant bu, j'aurais pu croire qu'il réflé finis de lui enlever ses chaussettes, que je mets en boule et balance près de la porte, avant de poser mes mains au niveau de son entrejambe, afin de défaire le boutons de son pantalon. Là, je sens quelque chose qui me fige. Il a un érection.

Je relève doucement la tête afin de plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Il a l'ai bizarrement lucide... Ou alors n'était-ce que ce que je souhaitais voir ?

« Quand tu as dit... Que tu me trouvais sexy. C'était vrai ? »

« … Bien sur que c'était vrai Black. Mais... »

Il se relève, se maintenant sur l'un de ses coudes, et pose une main bien à plat contre mon entrejambe. Il semble déçu de n'y trouver qu'un semi-érection.

« Tu as déjà été dur en me regardant ou en pensant à moi ? »

« Non. » Et je ne ment pas. Black est très sexy, c'est un fait. Mais il ne m'excite pas plus que ça. Il m'attire c'est indéniable. Mais c'est pas lui que je m'imagine embrasser à pleine bouche lors de mes nuits solitaire. Ce n'est pas le son de sa voix qui me fait bander par son seul timbre et ses seuls allusions qui font marcher mon imagination lubrique à plein régime.

« Moi non plus, j'ai jamais été dur en pensant à toi ou en te regardant... Mais... » Il se redresse un peu plus et plonge sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, collant son torse à mon érection et au bas de on ventre. Il prend un profonde respiration avant de murmurer doucement « Mais je suis dur pour toi, là... Rien que pour toi... »

Mec, qu'est ce que tu me fais, là ?

« Tu sens si bon, NT... » murmura t-il après une autre longue inspiration.

« … C'est parce que je viens de me laver, en fait... »

Il émets un petit rire, puis goûte longuement mon cou du bout de sa langue.

« Hmm... C'est peu être pour ça, mais... Ton odeur m'excite énormement. »

Et sur ses mots, il noue ses bras autour de mon cou et me tire à lui avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elles sont extrêmement douces et chaudes. Le baiser est très excitant et enivrant, et je me surprend tenir fermement les hanches de mon assaillant, dans l'optique d'imprimer mes doigts dans sa chaire, histoire de montrer a tout ceux qui pourrait apercevoir cette parcelle de peau que j'ai eu le droit d'y goûter... Je sens Black balancer ses hanches contre les miennes, et nos deux érections se frottent, nous obligeant a nous séparer pour gémir mollement, avant qu'il ne se rejette extrêmement vite sur mes lèvres.

Extrêmement vite, mais pas assez. J'ai eu le temps de la sentir. Cette entêtante odeur d'alcool, celle qui a donner un goût si particulier a nos baisers enflammés. Ça me refroidit vite. Mineur, Bourré, Sous ta responsabilité. Viol. Et surtout...

Unster. On ne sort pas ensemble. Et pourtant j'ai l'impression de lui être infidèle. Et je ne veux pas que Black, mon Ami Black, devienne l'un de mes coups d'un soirs. Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il pourrait être, au final.

« Black. Arrête et dors. Tu es juste bourré... » Je le pousse légèrement, pour le recoucher. Bizarrement, il ne se débat pas.

« NT... Je me sens pas bien... » Merde... Le con allait vomir sur mon canapé !

« Bouge pas je vais chercher une bassine ! RETIENS TOUT CE QUI POURRAIT SORTIR ! »

Black s'est finalement rendormis. Je venais de prendre place à ses cotés, dans l'optique de faire pareil mais une légère vibration me fit me relever. Je venais de recevoir un SMS.

Unster à NT, 03:58

Dors-tu ?

Non je ne dormais pas. Mais, plus inquiétant, lui non plus ne dormais pas...

NT à Unster, 03:59

Nop, même si j'étais sur le point. Et toi non plus tu dors pas apparemment. La soirée a finit de façon intéressante ?;)

Unster à NT, 04:00

Du tout. Je suis rentré chez moi direct mais j'arrivais pas à dormir. Bon, je te laisse te coucher alors, on parlera plus tard :)

Tu me dit que tu ne peux pas dormir et tu essaye d'échapper à la conversation ? Tu me prend pour un con Unster ? Je sais reconnaître quand tu vas mal et que tu as besoin d'attention...

NT à Unster, 04:00

Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Je m'installe sur le coté libre du canapé en attendant sa réponse. Je suis vraiment fatigué mine de rien, la soirée à été éprouvante... Surtout la fin. Je jette un œil à BlackkDream qui semble dormir comme un bébé. Une discussion entre nous deux s'impose dès demain. Ce qui à failli se passer... Je me demande si je pourrais me confier un peu à Unster...

Unster à NT, 04:01

Ça va te paraître bizarre mais... Est-ce que tu me trouve beau ?

Qu'est ce qu'il me fait, lui aussi ? C'est le soir ou tout le monde se mets à douter de son attractivité ou quoi ? Puis surtout, Black je peux comprendre son doute, mais Unster ? Unster sait qu'il est irrésistible, il en joue absolument tout le temps ! Est-ce qu'il cherche a me piéger ou à jouer avec moi ? … Hors de question que je le laisse gagner.

NT à Unster, 04:03

T'es un BG Unster.

Voila. Simple, clair et concis.

Unster à NT, 04:04

NT, tu te doute bien que si je m'abaisse à te demander ça c'est qu'une réponse comme ça ne me conviens pas...

Je sens mon cerveau se vider. Il a l'air vraiment mal... Qu'est ce qui a pu faire douter Unster, le coureur Unster de son sex-appeal ? Mais surtout.. Comment devais-je lui répondre ? Avec Black, je ne me suis pas posé la question... Mais avec Unster c'est différent. Après tout, Black n'arrive pas a m'exciter qu'avec son rire, lui... Bon. Autant annoncé la couleur.

NT à Unster, 04:06

Tu cherche quel genre de réponse là ? Le réconfort d'un ami, ou l'avis objectif d'un homme gay avec des besoins et envies ?

A qui tu t'adresse Unster. A l'ami ou à l'homme homosexuel ? La dernière fois, j'ai essayé de lui poser une question sérieuse, admettant a demi-mots qu'il me plaisait énormément et qu'il n'avait qu'une chose a dire pour que j'oublie tout espoir. Il ne l'a pas dite. L'heure maintenant de savoir si c'était par véritable jeu ou si c'était sérieux...

Unster à NT, 04:07

Je m'adresse a l'homme gay ce soir, NT...

Tu ne répond pas Unster... Pourquoi ''ce soir'' ? Suis-je ton ami et pas seulement un homme les autres soirs ? Ce n'est pas juste. C'est pas comme ça que ça marche... Il était temps qu'Unster comprenne ce qu'il déclenchais en moi. Et qu'il comprenne que ça n'a rien d'un jeu.

NT à Unster, 04:14

T'es un BG Unster c'est tout. Tu as des lèvres qui appellent aux baisers et que je peux imaginer sans mal autour de mon membre, des yeux trop malicieux qui ne donnent qu'envie de les voir se fermer sous le plaisir. Ta voix est incroyablement mélodique, elle me fait durcir juste quand je t'entend rire, et je meure d'essayer d'imaginer a quoi elle peut ressembler lorsque tu cri ton plaisir durant l'amour et durant tes orgasmes. J'ai envie de plonger ma main dans tes cheveux trop bien coiffés pour les mettre en bataille. Tes hanches sont tellement fines, elles me donnent envie de les serrer fort contre moi, que tu ne sois qu'a moi... Ça te suffit Seb ? Tu en pense quoi, de l'avis de l'homme gay ? Pas trop écœurant ?

J'envoie difficilement ce SMS. J'ai le souffle court et suis en érection complète... Dans un dernier élan de lucidité je me surprend a redouter sa réaction... Dans le pire des cas, je plaiderais la boisson.

Unster à NT, 04:16

Merci.

Merci ? Juste merci ? Je me mets un peu à paniquer. Pourquoi est-il aussi mal ce soir ?

Unster à NT, 04:17

Au fait, à propos de ta mèche blonde, j'exagère hein ! Ça te rend pas moche. Tu es toujours le plus beau.  
Mais tu était encore plus beau sans cette horreur.

Je souris tendrement et m'allonge sur mon flanc, le portable toujours en main.

NT à Unster, 04:18

Merci... Mais je peux te demander pourquoi tu t'es mis à douter de toi... ?

Je sens mes paupières devenir lourde.. Je sais qu'il ne me reste que quelques minutes avant de sombrer dans un lourd sommeil..

Unster à NT, 04:19

TU m'as fait douter. Je n'ai pas de pommette apparente, et tu trouve que les hommes aux pommettes apparentes sont les plus sexy.

Sont message me fait du bien au fond de moi, même si je ne parvint pas a l'analyser sur le coup... Je suis trop fatigué pour y réfléchir...

NT à Unster, 04:20

Oui mais toi tu es hors concours Unster... C'est toi le plus sexy de tous.

Unster à NT, 04:21

:)  
Au fait, merci pour ce beau sexto. Promis, la prochaine fois je répondrait et on se fera une petite séance ;) crois moi, tu auras jamais joui aussi fort avec du sexe par SMS.  
Bonne nuit NT... Merci pour ce soir

NT à Unster, 04:22

J'ai même pas besoin de SMS pour jouir fort en pensant à toi... Bonne nuit mon Unster. J'ai le droit de dire mon ?

Unster à NT, 04:22

Tu es le seul à y avoir droit.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour les geeeeens ! La fiction vient de passer en M... Il n'y a pourtant pas de lemon pour l'instant, mais je préfère prévenir que guérir x) surtout que le chapitre précédant est quand même assez chaud dooonc... Voila :3

Ensuite, je suis en ce moment en vacance. Donc j'ai plus le temps d'écrire beaucoup ^^ Les chapitres mettront du temps à arriver mais arriverons :D

Text me when you want

Je me réveille péniblement. Ma tête me fait mal et j'ai la bouche pâteuse. La soirée d'hier me reviens doucement en tête... La soirée de Black, l'alcool, Unster et ses poules, l'alcool, Black bourré, l'alcool, Black presque nu...

...

BLACK (presque) NU !

Je me retourne sur l'autre flanc dans un sursaut et tombe nez à nez avec un Black parfaitement réveillé qui m'observe une mine grave sur le visage. Il est toujours en caleçon, et vu la chaleur de la pièce il aurait eu bien tort de se rhabiller, ses cheveux partent dans tout les sens et de grosses cernes se dessinent sous ses jolis yeux noirs d'habitude si pleins de vie. Il prit une grand inspiration, ferma les yeux et murmura péniblement :

« Dit moi qu'on a rien fait. »

Il semblait vraiment paniqué, et je ne pu résister à l'envie sadique de le faire marcher un peu.

« … Défini ce que tu appel ''faire'' dans le contexte ? » Je murmure en retour, faignant une expression coupable.

Black ferme violemment les yeux avant de se redresser subitement et de prendre sa tête dans ses mains, se décoiffant toujours plus si c'était possible.

« PUTAIN ! NT qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?! Je me rappel de rien... »

Je tente difficilement de refréner mon rire. Black se mets en colère tellement vite, c'est toujours très drôle... Enfin jusqu'à ce que ça dégénère. Le souvenir de notre Live24h me reviens alors en mémoire, et m'administre une bonne claque. Je l'avais un peu trop taquiner parce qu'il avait dormi alors qu'il aurait pas du. Et il était tout simplement parti, restant introuvable durant l'heure qui a suivit, me laissant plein de remords et tétanisé a l'idée que quelque chose lui arrive. Tout ça pour une blague sur sa sieste... Alors une blague sur notre possible relation sexuelle... Je décide donc d'arrêter la blague assez vite.

« Bah je t'ai ramené a la maison... » Je commence prudemment « Enfin Unster m'a aidé parce que tu es trop lourd. Ensuite, bah j'ai pris une douche puis je t'ai déshabiller, parce qu'il fait juste 35 degrés quoi... Mais ça ta réveillé et tu m'as embrassé » A ces mots, Black gémis de honte, la tête toujours dans ses mains, je m'empresse d'ajouter : « Parce que tu étais totalement soûl, et moi aussi d'ailleurs parce que j'ai répondu et j'ai tenu tes hanches et... » Je jette un œil au dites hanches où se trouvent quelques ecchymoses de la formes de mes doigts. Je suis presque sur que j'ai gravé mes empreintes digitales dans sa chaire tellement je l'ai tenu fort. « D'ailleurs ça ta laissé de bien jolis marques. » Black enlève ses mains et baisse doucement les yeux sur ses hanches pour constater l'étendu des dégâts. Je finis vite « Mais je me suis repris, je t'ai dit qu'on était juste bourré et tu as voulu vomir. Et tu as vomis. Dans la bassine. Va nettoyer maintenant. » Je lui montre la bassine au pied du canapé du bout du doigt.

Black pousse un long soupir soulagé, puis me lance un regard énérvé et me frappe à l'épaule en murmurant un « Connard va. ». Je ris un peu, content qu'il ne le prenne pas trop mal. Il se lève, saisit la bassine et s'en va avec dans la salle de bain. Je le regarde marcher, admirant une dernière fois les marques de mes doigts sur ses hanches qui se balancent au rythme de ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse deriere la porte. Une fois celle-ci close, je me retrouve seul dans le salon et me rallonge en soupirant... Donc... La soirée de Black, l'alcool, Unster et ses poules, l'alcool, Black bourré, l'alcool, Black presque nu... Le texto d'Unster. L'horrible texto d'Unster qui mena a mon horrible sexto et a notre horrible... Semi flirt par sms. Je prend ma tête dans mes mains. Je m'en veux, maintenant que j'ai l'esprit clair, de m'être laisser aller à écrire ce sms. Je saisis mon portable et vérifie le fil de conversation dédié à mon am... à Unster. Rien après son message d'hier soir... Peut être qu'il dors encore ? Après tout il est que...

« SEIZE HEURE ? » Je hurle en me redressant

« Hein ? Qu'est ce que t'as à hurler NT ?» Demande Black en entrouvrant légèrement la porte.

« Mec, il est seize heure ! »

Black, toujours à moitié nu, se précipita sur son portable et gémit en voyant les notifications.

« Douze appels manqué et quatre messages vocales de ma mère... Je vais crever, NT... » Gémit-il en se levant et portant le téléphone à son oreille, se dirigeant encore une fois vers la salle de bain.

Je pouffe un peu. C'est vrai un gamin. Mais un gamin bien attachant... Mon portable vibre dans ma main et je me jette dessus comme un assoiffé sur une goutte. Car je suis assoiffé d'Unster, et ce sms est cette insignifiante goutte d'eau qu'il m'offre, tellement ridicule d'un point de vue extérieur mais tellement importante pour moi.

Unster à NT, 16:09

Putaiiiin ça fait mal de se lever et de se rendre compte qu'il est quatre heures de l'aprem ! Mais du coup, je me pose une question...C'est pire de se lever à quatre heures du matin ou de l'aprem ? Je t'attend sur Skype pour en discuter, on tournera après :D

Un immense sourire naquit sur mon visage, même si la frustration de ne pas avoir les réponses a mes questions m'étreignait. Est-ce qu'il regrettait et évitait le sujet ? Est-ce qu'il voulait aller doucement ?... Est-ce qu'il voulait juste s'amuser de son ami gay de temps en temps ? Ca m'énerve... Unster est toujours trop flou. Je ne peux jamais savoir ce qu'il a en tête, ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il croit... Et il ne m'aide tellement pas

NT à Unster, 16:10

Dans une heure ça te va ? Nous aussi on vient de se lever... J'attends que Black ai fini de se faire engueuler par sa mère, je lui trouve un train, je l'emmène a la gare et je suis tout à toi, okey ?

Unster à NT, 16:10

… NT, tu sais que Black est plus proche de ses dix-huit ans que du dix-sept ? Arrête de le traiter comme un bébé, c'est clairement pas la première fois qu'il vient sur Paris et qu'il squatte chez toi, je crois qu'il connaît le chemin de la gare.

NT à Unster, 16 :11

Je me fiche d'à quel point il est âgé. Il est mineur et sa mère me l'a confié, je prend pas ça à la légère Unster. On tournera un peu plus tard, c'est pas bien grave...

Ça m'énerve de devoir dire non à Unster, alors que je meurs d'envie de plaquer mon casque contre mes oreilles et de me laisser bercer par sa voix tellement sexy... Et ses idioties tellement mignonne.

Je tends l'oreille. Black a l'air d'être toujours au téléphone... J'espère que ça n'allait pas être long. Je sens mon portable vibrer trois fois dans ma main et fronce légèrement les sourcils. Trois textos ?

Unster à NT, 16:12

NT.

Unster à NT, 16:12

Je te préviens...

Unster à NT, 16:12

Je vais te spammer.

… Hein ? Mon portable se met alors a sonner continuellement, recevant les messages d'Unster qui ne sont que des points d'exclamations. Mais quel gros gamin, c'est pas possible ça. Je fixe mon portable abasourdie de tant de connerie, et je ne porte pas attention au bruit de le porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvre, ni à cette présence dans mon dos

« Woua, il a quoi Monsieur Bliicher ? » Demande Black en regardant mon portable par dessus mon épaule.

Je sursaute et me retourne pour lui faire face. Il est habillé, a essayé de coiffer sa masse capillaire et arbore un air joyeux et réveillé. Je lui souri en retour et balance mon portable-vibreur sur le canapé avant de le recouvrir de deux coussins pour masqué le bruit des vibrations.

« Rien, il fait sa diva parce que je ne suis pas sur Skype avec lui... » Je répond en haussant les épaules.

« Et pourquoi tu n'y es pas ? » Il demande en prenant place sur le canapé, évitant stratégiquement l'endroit ou repose mon téléphone.

« Bah j'ai pas le temps là... Faut que je me prépare pour t'accompagner à la gare. »

Black me regarde les yeux rond et la bouche légèrement ouverte.

« Mais... Je sais ou elle est la gare, tu sais ? » Il fronce légèrement les sourcils.

« Je sais, je sais... Mais tu es mineur, et donc sous ma responsabilité et.. »

« Nan mais je rêve NT ? Arrête de me prendre pour un gamin ! J'ai dix huit ans dans à peine deux semaines, et même si j'avais seize ans je serais capable d'aller à la gare tout seul... Je suis pas un gosse. » Il a l'air vexé, et je m'en veux instantanément.

« Je te prend pas pour un gamin... Mais je tiens à toi, c'est normal que je veuille m'assurer que tout vas bien. » J'essaye de lui expliquer doucement.

« Bah je t'enverrai un message quand je serais dans le train. Mais t'as pas besoin de m'accompagner, Julien. T'es ni mon père... Ni mon copain, même si apparemment hier soir c'était limite-limite » finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je rougis un peu et me sens mal. J'ai failli coucher avec Black hier. Il ne s'en rappel pratiquement pas, pourtant il m'en parle sans taboo et plaisante sans vergogne à ce propos... Alors qu'Unster, à qui j'ai envoyé un sexto et qui est obligé de s'en rappeler puisque son téléphone l'a toujours en mémoire, n'en parle pas. Unster n'aborde pas le sujet. Unster ne dit rien, ne fait rien. A part me spammer de point d'exclamations.

« Par rapport à hier soir... Tu veux qu'on oubli et que ça reste entre nous ? » Je demande doucement, sans trop oser le regarder.

« Je m'en fiche. J'assume ma bisexualité, et tu es un très bel homme, j'ai aucune honte d'avoir failli couché avec toi. Après, je vois pas l'intérêt de le crier partout mais si c'est quelque chose dont tu as honte et que tu veux cacher à tout prix... »

« Non. J'ai aucune honte par rapport à ce qui c'est passé. Mais je vois pas non plus l'intérêt d'en reparler... Donc, on le cache pas, mais on l'étale pas non plus ? » Je demande.

« Ça me va. » Acquiesce t-il en souriant. « Quoi qu'il en soit, moi j'ai un train a prendre alors j'y vais ! Juste, pour mon anniversaire, tu es invité hein ! Et Unster aussi ! »

« Ok ! Je lui dirais sur Skype dès que je l'appel ! »

Black ouvre la porte, prêts à sortir, puis se ravise, tourne la tête vers moi et me demande.

« Au fait, ton appart il peut accueillir combien de personne ? Au grand maximum ? »

« Euuh... Plus de six moins de dix pourquoi ? » Je répond, dubitatif.

« Comme ça, bye bye ! » Et il sorti. Je crois que je viens de me faire emprunter mon appartement...

Je saisi mon portable, pour prévenir Unster que je serais sur Skype dans quelques minutes. Se faisant je tombe sur ses derniers messages

Unster à NT, 16:24

NT... Tu lis même plus mes messages hein ?

Unster à NT, 16:25

En même temps '' ! '' c'est pas très intéressant...

Unster à NT, 16:25

Me fait pas dire un truc que je vais regretteeeeeer.

Unster à NT, 16:25

NT, tu me délaisse ?

Unster à NT, 16:26

Pfff, tu me manque, dépêche toi.

Un énorme sourire prend place sur mon visage, j'allume Skype et voit Unster connecté. Je l'appel immédiatement.

« NTYYYYYYYY ! » sa voix explose dans mon casque et me comble de joie. Ça me fait toujours bizarre de sentir tout ces papillons voler dans mon ventre à la simple entente de cette mélodie.

« Bonjour Mon Unster ! Tu m'as presque manqué aussi, tu sais ? » Je lui répond, la voix moqueuse.

« Alors ? Tu as renoncé à raccompagner Black pour me voir c'est ça ? »

« Nan. Mais il m'as dit que je devais arreter de le prendre pour un gosse » Je fais semblant de paraître ému « Il grandi si vite, Unster... »

« Hahaha ! Tu le traites comme si c'était ton fils un peu non ? » Demande t-il hilare.

Je rougie instantanément, me rappelant de la nuit qui venait de passer et de l'intimité que j'avais partager avec mon ami, même pas encore majeur. Le traiter comme mon fils ? Carrément pas !

« Carrément pas ! » Je m'exclame, paniqué. Jamais je n'aurai eu d'érection en embrassant à pleine bouche mon fils, touchant son érection du bout des doigts, par dessus son jean trop serré... Quel horreur !

« … Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Demande Unster. Ma réaction suivit de mon silence avait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Black m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas le cacher... Mais pouvais-je quand même me confier à Unster à ce sujet ? Avait-je envie de me confier à Unster sur le fait que j'avais presque fait mien un autre homme hier soir, alors que je lui envoyait un sexto dans le même temps ?

« Rien du tout. Au fait, Black fête ses dix huit ans dans deux semaines a peu près, il m'a dit de te faire savoir que tu es invité donc garde toi une soirée. »

« Oh ! Cool ! Ce sera encore dans le même boite ? » Me demande t-il plein d'entrain. Je serre les dents au souvenir d'Unster encerclé par des pintades à Obus.

« Je pense pas. Il m'as ''subtilement'' fait comprendre qu'il me prenait mon appart' donc, question filles y aura pas grand monde... »

« Bah c'est pas grave, y aura toi ! »

Comment ça y aura moi ? Je suis quoi, moi ? Un remplaçant ? Le jouet marrant quand il n'y a plus de sein a tripoter ? Je ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration pour me calmer.

« Alors, le pire ? Je dirais quatre heures du matin. » Je m'exclame, la voix calme et maîtrisé. Autant oublié ce qu'il a dit plutôt que de s'énerver... Je n'en voudrai qu'à moi même au final.

« Ouais, je dirais pareil tu vois ! Mais je me demande si c'est pas une erreur. Parce que, en vrai... Ça dépend de l'heure à laquelle on s'est couché et des choses qu'on a a faire dans la journée nan ? Parce que si tu as plein de truc a faire, si tu te lève a quatre heure de l'aprèm c'est un peu plus handicapant. »

« … Comment tu fait pour te poser des questions comme ça, et réussir à vraiment y réfléchir, aussi sérieusement ? »

« … Bah je suis Unique !... Et j'ai beaucoup de temps libre. »

« Unique, oui... » Je murmure avant de me replonger dans son débat. C'est ce genre de moment que j'adorais avec Unster. On parle de tout, on parle de rien mais on en parle ensemble. On en rit ensemble. C'est ma relation idéal. Même si je préférerais être dans ses bras pendants ces discussions plutôt que seul, dans mon appartement, face a mon ordinateur, a me droguer de sa voix a travers mon casque.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjouuuur :)))) Désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ^^' c'est juste histoire de vous dire que je suis en vie, je suis rentrée de Bretagne et je redécouvre internet :D Doooonc vous aurez un joli petit chapitre demain matin, promis :) puis le rythme sera à peu près 2/3 chapitres par semaine :) Voilaaaaa encore désolée :)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjooooooooouuuur :DD Alors tout d'abord : le chapitre si présent aurait du être plus long. Mais je revois mon copain today après deux semaines d'absence et je veux être toute jolie alors je prend un peu sur mon temps d'écriture pour me faire toute belle :)) Donc, bah ce chapitre est plus court et le prochain sera la deuxième partie de celui ci, donc il sera pas ultra long non plus mais je le posterai demain vers 14h, promis :)))

Merci pour toute vos gentilles reviews au faite ! Je me suis rendue compte qu'en 4 chapitres je vous avez même pas remerciée une seule fois:( pardon. Je suis juste très timide et je saute souvent le blabla de début parce que je sais pas trop quoi dire généralement donc bon ^^'

Breeef j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :D

« Le train numéro 88894 , départ 11h45 à destination de Rouen est avancé voie K »

« Et elle est où la voie K, connasse ? » Grogne Unster

J'étouffe un rire et lui attrape le bras. Il est vraiment de mauvaise humeur, et ça peut se comprendre. Il fait très chaud à Paris depuis quelques semaines, ça commence à taper sur le système de pas mal de gens. Rajoutez à ça le fait qu'on est dans une gare bondée, à se faire bousculer toute les trente secondes, qu'il est onze heures quarante et une et donc qu'il nous reste plus que quatre minute pour trouver notre train, je comprends son énervement. Je regarde frénétiquement dans toute les directions à la recherche des panneaux indiquant les voies. Enfin, j'aperçois celui indiquant la voie K.

« Unster, grouille c'est là ! » Je hurle en lui prenant la main et m'élançant dans la direction du panneau.

On courre comme de fous et on bouscule tout le monde. J'en ai pas grand chose à faire pourtant. On s'est fait tellement bousculer durant les dix dernières minutes que je ne pense même pas au fait que mon comportement soit impolie. On est en route pour Rouen pour fêter l'anniversaire de BlackkDream. Il comptait l'organiser chez moi mais ses amis locaux et non youtubers ne pouvaient pas se permettre de dépenser autant qu'un aller retour en TGV. On arrive finalement sur le quai de notre train. Alors qu'on commence à ralentir, nous entendons retentir le coup de sifflet du contrôleur, qui ordonne la fermeture des portes. Sans nous jeter un regard nous accélérons en criant au train d'attendre comme deux tarés et finalement atteignons une porte encore ouverte, sur le point de se fermer. Unster se jette dedans et je l'imite in-extremis. Essoufflé, on se courbe, adosser chacun contre un mur, l'un en face de l'autre, les mains toujours liés. Je rougis en le remarquant, et j'ai peur qu'il s'en aperçoive avant de me dire que je devais être rouge de toute façon, vue la course effréné à laquelle je venais de participer. Je me redresse et lâche sa main pour aller chercher mon billet au fond de ma sacoche.

« On est dans la voiture B... Et nos sièges sont dans la G... Unster lèves toi... Plus vite on y va... plus vite on y sera . » J'articule péniblement, le souffle toujours court.

Il hoche la tête, se redresse péniblement et attrape son petit sac de sport où il a entreposer son nécessaire de toilette et ses vêtements de rechange, puisque l'on va passer la nuit chez Black avant de reprendre un train pour Paris le lendemain midi. On se dirige vers nos sièges et nous affalons dessus. Je lève les yeux sur Unster et je découvre, dans un spectacle carrément érotique, que si j'ai eu un peu le temps de reprendre mon souffle un minimum (comprenez par là que je n'avais plus l'impression que mes poumons cramait) durant notre traversée du train c'était loin d'être son cas. Il semblait chercher son air, respirant de grande bouffé par la bouche qu'il gardait assez grand ouverte, les yeux clos, la tête penchée à l'arrière au maximum que ce que lui permettait son siège inconfortable de seconde classe. Je sentis tout l'air durement accumulé quitter mes poumons instantanément alors que je suivis des yeux les montés et descentes rapides de sa clavicule apparente. Mon cerveau se vida et un seul type de pensées y resta profondément ancrée : Je veux embrasser cete clavicule. Je veux mordiller cette clavicule. Je veux lécher cette clavicule. Putain, mais il est au courant qu'il est dans une position limite pornographique ? Je le veux. Ce type est un appel au viol. Ce type est ultra bandant. Je bande. MERDE.

Je détourne violemment la tête et regarde vers un siège vide, si violemment que j'en fais craquer un os et grimace. Mais la priorité est de me calmer et de ne plus. Regarder. Cet. Être. Tentateur. Unster, tu es le serpent du péché originel. Tu es une succube au services de Satan. Et...

« Je ne te laisserais pas voler mon âme »Je finis a voix haute, le regard toujours fixé sur un siège vide.

« … Ah mais t'es comme le mec dans Insidious en fait, tu vois des morts ? » Demande Unster, le souffle toujours court mais intrigué.

Je redirige mon regard vers lui en rougissant et remarque que sa position a changée. Il n'a plus les yeux fermé et sa bouche est plus discrètement ouverte. De plus il s'est redressé et sa clavicule n'est plus si marqué, même si elle reste très apparente et tentatrice. Je n'ai aucune envie d'essayer de justifier ma phrase, je sais d'avance que je n'y arriverai pas sans dire la vérité. Je change donc de tactique et tente de rediriger la conversation vers un autre sujet.

« J'ai jamais vu Insidious. » Je déclare en haussant lâchement les épaules.

« Ah, mais ça va pas du tout ça. On rattrapera ça. » Il me répond avec un petit sourire. « Ça sera un peu comme un rencard en plus. » Il m'adresse un clin d'œil.

Au fond de moi je ne sais pas quoi penser. Unster est hétéro. Un pur hétéro, et si j'ai déjà pu le taquiner sur une éventuelle bisexualité, je ne l'ai jamais pensé. Je ne pensais même pas qu'il pouvait être hétéro curieux, comme on dit de nos jours. Pourtant depuis près deux semaines, un flirt semblait s'être installé en dehors des tournages. Mais je n'arrive pas à me laisser penser que ce flirt pourrait être sérieux. Parce que Unster est hétéro et Unster n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un homme sérieux. Il est toujours en train de déconner, et c'est proprement impossible de savoir si il est sérieux sans qu'il ne le dise de vive voix.

« C'est quoi ce rencard cliché au possible ? » Je demande de ma voix la plus amusée. « Tu me prend pour une nenette qui va se réfugier dans tes bras dès le premier jump scare, et avec qui tu pourras conclure en fin de soirée ? Ou tu as prévu d'y aller plus doucement ? » J'hausse lentement un sourcil en souriant de toute mes dents.

Unster ri un peu puis prend un air très sérieux, un air que je n'aurais jamais cru voir sur son visage, et plongea ses yeux dans les miens avant de murmurer :

« J'ai jamais eu de rencard avec un homme, alors ce sera plutôt à toi d'y aller doucement avec moi. »

Je bug quelques secondes sur sa phrase. Et alors que j'allais lui demander si il était sérieux avec son histoire de rencard, il s'écria :

« Bon ! C'est pas que je me fait chier, mais presque » Il farfouille dans son sac et en sort sa nintendo 3DS « On en a pour combien de temps ? »

« Euh.. Je... » Je tente de reprendre contenance « Tu veux dire, avec ou sans les retards ? » Je ri un peu, histoire de ne pas montrer mon stress. J'avais de plus en plus l'impression que ce flirt était réel et que j'avais véritablement un chance avec cet homme parfait.

Il rit légérement avant de me demander, un grand sourire au lèvres : « Mario Kart ? »

Je souri en retour en attrapant ma 3DS et acquiesce. « Mario Kart ! Et prépare toi à perdre mon petit Unster. »

« C'est ça, NT ! Suis donc ton conseil au lieu de dire des conneries ! »


	7. Chapter 7

Euuuh, les gens, vous voulez rire? J'ai mis le chapitre à 14h et quelques dans mon manage story et j'ai... Oublié de le mettre en ligne. Je viens juste de m'en apercevoir -_- Bouleeeeeeeeet

Bon Baaaaah je suis désolée? ^^'''' Mieux vaut tard que jamais! Voila le chapitre un peu cooooouuuuurt!

Les gens, me suis crée un compte Twitter :3 Dooonc bah si ça vous intéresse de discuter ou quoi le pseudo c'est TheGynny :3 voilaaaa ^^ vous allez pouvoir décourvrir ma 'tite tête :D

Aussi, aussi! Je vous prépare une surprise pour le chapitre suivant. Donc, à tout les lecteurs anonyme, ceux qui ne pose pas de reviews, votre avis sera vraiment très important pour cette surprise donc, juste exceptionnelement ecrivez moi un petit mot, sur twitter ou en review :)))

Le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit et sera poster des que je me lève, demain :D ( ou a 6h du mat si je m'endors pas...)

Enjooooy

* * *

Finalement, nous sommes arrivés à la gare de Rouen vers 13h, avec une trentaines de minutes de retard. Le trajet s'était agréablement bien déroulé. Nous avions joué à Mario Kart une vingtaine de minutes, mangés un sandwich à midi et parler beaucoup de tout et de rien. Cela m'avais mis de très bonne humeur, et même le retard du train n'avais pas entaché ma joie. On descend du train tranquillement tout en finissant notre discussion.

« Mais, pourquoi on ne peux pas dire seize heure et demi ? » Demande Unster « Je veux dire, c'est tout a fait correcte, seize heure et demi en soit ! »

« Oui, mais non. C'est correcte françaisement parlant mais c'est une convention social qui fait que passé midi, on dit ''trente'' et plus ''et demie'' »

« Ouais alors, je crois que je vais décider de ne plus jamais écouter un mec qui ose inventer des mots comme '' françaisement '' parce que, de toute évidence, il craint trop, le type qui dit ça » Déclare Unster en sautillant légèrement en entrant dans la gare. « Plus sérieusement, NT, pourquoi?Y a t-il une seule raison valable de ne pas dire seize heure et demie ? »

« Bah... Non. » Je commence en cherchant Black du regard, puisqu'il est sensé venir nous y chercher « Mais je pense pas que le ''pourquoi'' importe beaucoup... Je veux dire, c'est comme demander pourquoi on a décider qu'on compterai les jours en vingt-quatre heures et pas trente six. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. » Je hausse les épaules. L'origine des conventions sociales, des manières de parler, de dire ou de faire ne m'ont jamais passionner tant que ça, au contraire d'Unster qui se construit petit à petit un monde d'interrogation, de dilemme et de curiosité. Je souris légèrement. Il est tellement mignon. Je baisse doucement les yeux sur sa main et me surprend a mourir d'envie de la prendre doucement dans la mienne, comme il y a une heure et quart, lorsqu'on cherchait notre quai en hâte. Sauf que là, nous ne sommes pas pressés. Là, je pourrais juste apprécier le contact de sa peau sur la mienne, balancer doucement nos mains ensemble au rythme de nos pas... Peut être ne me repousserait-il pas ? Lui qui entretient ce flirt depuis plusieurs semaines... Peut être n'attend t-il que ça, lui aussi ?

« Mouais, alors juste parce que personne ne connais la raison, il faudrait faire les moutons ? M'en fous, je continuerais à dire seize heure et demie, juste par esprit de contradiction ! »

Je lève le regard sur son visage. Il ne me regarde pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il semble chercher quelqu'un dans la foule. Je baisse les yeux une seconde fois sur sa main et me décide finalement. S'il le prend mal ou s'insurge je m'excuserai ou le taquinerait en prétextant que je continuais juste notre pseudo-flirt. J'approche doucement ma main de la sienne, le cœur battant et alors que j'allais l'effleurer, cette dernière se redressant subitement et pointa une direction de l'index.

« AH ! Y a Black là ! » S'écrie Unster, toujours sans me regarder.

J'ai eu un sursaut énorme quand je l'ai vu s'agiter alors que j'étais si près de mon but. Honteux, je range très vite ma main dans ma poche de jean, mes joues rougissant doucement. Mon audace me donne envie de me couper la tête sur le coup. Je lève la tête et croise le regard souriant de Black. Je sourie en retour alors qu'il vient nous saluer.

« Bonjour le morveux ! » S'exclame joyeusement Unster en lui serrant la main. « Alors, on est majeur maintenant ? »

« Ouais, enfin ! Comme ça NT arrêteras peut être de me tenir la main quand je traverse la route ? » Raille t-il en me lançant un clin d'oeil alors qu'il glisse sa main dans la mienne pour me saluer.

« Roh exagère pas, j'ai juste voulu te raccompagner à la gare... » Je grommelle. C'est dingue d'arriver à se plaindre de recevoir trop d'attention de la part des gens qui tiennent à nous !

« Non mais comme je lui ai dit, il te traite vraiment comme son enfant ! » Renchérit Unster.

Les images de ma ''nuit'' avec Black me reviennent violemment en mémoire. J'en suis pratiquement traumatisé, avoir failli profiter d'un homme mineur et bourré me hante. Toujours est-il que je réagis vite :

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne le traite pas comme mon gosse » Je répond en grimaçant. Du coin de l'oeil je remarque que Black arbore la même grimace que moi

« Grave, ce serait deg' sinon... » Murmure t-il

Unster me lance un regard, les sourcils un peu froncé et je ressens une énorme culpabilité poindre dans ma poitrine. Et un immense regret m'envahis : celui de ne lui avoir rien dit. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait de cette nuit un secret terrible, une tromperie immense envers Unster. Et en ne lui disant rien, pendant si longtemps, j'avais creuser ma propre tombe. Si je lui disait maintenant, alors que notre relation semblait être à un tournant important, je prenais le risque de le blesser et de perdre sa confiance. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser comme un amant infidèle : il ne doit jamais l'apprendre.

« Les autres nous rejoignent quand ? » Je demande, en prenant un air décontracté, pour couper court au sujet.

« Oh, à dix-huit heures directement chez moi ! » Dit Black, tout excité et souriant « En attendant je vous fait visiter un peu et en rentrant on achètera des boissons et des pizzas ! »

Je souri, attendri. On dirait qu'il a tout prévue. Je lance un petit coup d'œil à Unster pour voir sa réaction et remarque que je n'ai pas réussi à le duper. Son expression n'a pas changée, il me fixe toujours suspicieusement. J'essaye de ne pas m'en formaliser et fait signe à Black que je suis prêt à y aller.

« Rouen à l'air d'être une jolie ville, mais... » Commence Unster. Il attrape son sac de sport, qu'il avait posé à ses pieds et le tend à Black « On pourrait aller poser ça d'abord ? J'ai peur de l'oublier quelque part, tellement je suis doué. » Il lui adresse un sourire mi-amusé mi-désolé.

« Oh oui oui ! On vas chez moi maintenant du coup » Se rattrape Black.

On se met donc en route pour l'appartement de Black. J'essaye d'intercepter le regard d'Unster me celui ci m'ignore royalement.

« Voila ! » S'exclame Black en s'arrêtant devant une jolie petite maison blanche à deux étages. Il ouvre la porte et nous invite à entrer. « Donc, j'ai la maison pour moi tout seul jusqu'à demain soir, mais interdiction de monter au premier étage sauf dans ma chambre. Du coup, vous deux vous dormirez en haut et moi là » Finit-il en pointant le canapé.

Je hausse très haut un sourcil et regarde Unster. Il arbore le même air incertain que moi.

« Mais, euuuh... » Commence Unster « Y a deux lits dans ta chambre, ou comment... ? »

« C'est un canapé lit en fait. Du coup, déplié ça fait deux places... »

« … Ouais mais même, c'est assez chaud pour le coup. » Unster a l'air embarrassé, et je le suis moi aussi pour dire vrai. J'ai déjà dormi avec des garçons très beau sans que rien ne se passe, mais aucun d'eux n'était comparable à Unster, à la relation qu'on a, à ce que je ressens pour lui et surtout au dangereux flirt auquel on se livre depuis quelques semaines. J'essaye d'alléger la situation en tentant un brin d'humour.

« Tu as peur Unster ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas m'attaquer à ta virginité ce soir. » Je lui dit en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Je me retourne subitement pour ne plus lui faire face, prétextant d'ôter ma sacoche et la pendre au porte manteau, et mon visage prend une expression catastrophé. NT... POURQUOI T'AS DIT CA, MERDE ?! Je me mord la lèvre en me traitant mentalement de tout les noms. Pas foutus de fermer ma gueule, putain.

« Ahlala mon pauvre NT. Tu es vraiment naïf si tu crois que je suis toujours vierge ! » Répond Unster, amusé.

Je me retourne lentement pour le regarder, prenant mon plus beau sourire. J'ai déjà merdé, autant y aller jusqu'au bout !

« Je parlais de la virginité qui implique un autre loup que le tien, Monsieur Bliicher. » Je dis lentement en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Et sa réaction me ravi. Il perds son sourire arrogant, écarquille doucement les yeux et je vois ses joues se teindre de rose.

« Hm hm... » Black se racle la gorge et je sursaute violemment en me rappelant sa présence dans la piece. « J'ai beau avoir dix-huit ans, je suis complètement vierge. J'ai jamais vu de banane ni de moule donc on va se calmer s'il vous plait ? » Il arbore un air amusé mais je comprend qu'il est mal à l'aise.

Unster pose son sac au sol et s'exclame « BON ! On vas visiter oui ou merde ? »

Je lève mon poing au ciel et répond « Meeeerde ! »

Black secoue la tête et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. On le suis, toujours sans trop se regarder mais je sens que la tentions de tantôt a été évacuée.


	8. Chapter 8

Un petit bonus avant le grand grand chapitre qui arrive dans une heure avec plein de rebondissement, des chats, des explosions YEAAAAAH ! #TeasingDeMalade

Chapitre qui arrive dans une heuuuure! enjoyyyyy

« C'est vraiment beau Rouen, quand même ! » S'exclame Unster en prenant une gorgée de café. J'acquiesce doucement. Nous sommes dans un Starbuck, tout près de chez BlackkDream, où on est sensés patienter vingt minutes avant d'aller chercher les pizzas dans la pizzeria d'en face. Black, lui, est partie acheter des boissons et est rentré chez lui pour finir de préparer sa soirée. Ce qui fait que je suis seul avec Unster. À boire un café. Ça fait très rencard, quand même

« Ca ressemble un peu à l'Aslace... » Continue t-il, pensif

« Je sais pas, je suis jamais allé en Alsace. » Je répond en m'adossant totalement au dossier du canapé.

« Ah mais moi non plus, c'est juste l'image que je m'en fait. » Dit-il avec un air naïf et enjoué au possible.

Je pouffe de rire et sens un sourire énorme naître sur mes lèvres. C'est pas la première fois qu'on sort juste nous deux. Il y a eu l'avant première d'Ant-man et d'autres occasions auparavant. Et si, à chaque sortie j'avais l'impression que notre relation était spécial, rien n'est comparable au sentiment que j'éprouve maintenant. Jamais dans ma vie je n'avais eu autant d'espoir. Sortir avec Unsterbliicher me semblait être un rêve fou et accessible. Et je me promis de tout donner, de tout faire pour que cela devienne une réalité. Je le regarde attentivement. Il sirote doucement son café, perdu dans ses pensées. Son expression est totalement neutre et j'ai du mal à savoir ce qui ne va pas. Enfin, non. J'ai pas le droit de me mentir comme ça. Je sais très bien ce qu'il a. C'est depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Rouen et que Black et moi avons eu un comportement bizarre qu'il a cet air et qu'il ne me parle plus trop. Et ça me fait du mal. J'essaye d'attirer son attention.

« Ca va mon Unster ? » Je lui demande.

Il lève les yeux vers moi, toujours avec un air pensif, et me demande : « ...NT, est-ce que tu me caches des choses ? »

Il me semble percevoir l'impuissance dans sa voix, comme s'il n'était qu'une victime qui cherchait à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et cela me brisa le cœur. Je m'en veux enormement d'avoir eu cet écart avec Black, et pire de n'avoir rien dit à Unster.

« Pas spécialement, pourquoi ? Tu me caches des choses toi ? » Je dit en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

« Non. » Dit il en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Il est catégorique, Unster me fait confiance et me dit tout. Ça me fait immensément plaisir mais cela me ramène surtout au fait que je ne lui ai pas confié ce secret. Je suis un misérable.

« J'aime bien quand tu m'appelle ''Mon Unster » au fait » Déclare t-il en se relâchant sur son siège et en souriant.

J'ai un sourire gêné. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais utilisé un possessif.

« J'aime bien aussi... » Je marmonne. Cela me rappel la première fois que je l'ai appelé ''mon Unster''. Dans un sms, juste après un sexto torride. Je sens mes joues cramé et décide de prendre mon maigre courage à deux mains.

« On en a jamais reparlé... Des sms. » Ma voix est tremblante et le ton hésitant. J'ai les yeux rivés sur mon café, n'osant pas affronter le regard d'Unster. J'attends sa réponse comme un condamné à mort attendrais le moment ou la lame viendrais lui trancher le cou.

« … On en reparler ce soir, si tu veux. » Déclare calmement Unster. Je lève doucement les yeux pour le regarder et il m'adresse un clin d'œil. J'ai un petit sourire.

« Bon. » Déclare Unster en se levant. « On va les chercher ces pizzas ? »


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjoouuuur ! Donc voilà le chapitre sept :3 la surprise que je vous ai promis arrive à la fin du chapitre :D  
Oh, et j'ai été très gentille, j'ai résisté à mon envie sadique de couper le chapitre à un endroit insoutenable x)) vous reconnaîtrez...  
Merci pour vos reviews :) et n'hésitez pas à venir me parler un peu sur twitter ! (TheGynny)  
Enjooooy :)

* * *

« Black, t'a dit que t'arrêtais de fumer merde » Dit un mec que je ne connais pas et dont le prénoms m'échappe totalement, clope au bec.

« Bah éteins ta clope et j'allume pas la mienne ! » Rétorque Black, un peu éméché.

« Mais j'ai jamais promis d'arrêter de fumer, moi ! » Répond le mec bourré en se levant.

« BAH VA FUMER DEHORS AU LIEU DE ME DONNER ENVIE » Dit Black en balançant sa clope, pas allumer, au sol et se dirigeant vers le gars pour essayer de lui voler son précieux tabac.

Du coin de l'oeil je vois Unster, qui n'a pas trop bu, parler à une amie de Black dont je me fous du prénom. Cette dernière n'est pas particulièrement belle mais elle n'est pas laide, et surtout...

Elle a des seins é-nor-me, comme des ballons de foot. Je sens la jalousie couler dans mes veines et j'ai trop bu pour l'empêcher de prendre possession de mon corps. Je me dirige donc vers eux et entoure les épaules d'Unster de mon bras droit.

« Bonjooour ! Alors ça drague ? » Je demande avec un sourire béat en regardant la jeune fille. Je vois ses joues devenir très rouge et je comprend que j'ai vu juste. Cette connasse drague mon Unster.

« Oh non, j'essaye juste de la convaincre de rejoindre la UnsterArmy » Répond l'homme que je tiens en tournant sa tête vers moi et en m'adressant un sourire énorme et sincère. J'ai tout le mal du monde à m'empêcher de me pencher pour faire emprisonner ses belles lèvres par les miennes. Je décide donc de le lâcher à contre cœur et déclare :

« Dans ce cas ça va. Parce que tu es MON Unster, hein ! » Je dit avec une voix d'enfant qui boude. J'ai conscience d'être complètement bourré mais je ne peux pas empêcher mes réactions. J'ai l'impression d'être seulement le spectateur de ma vie et j'ai peur d'assister à un drame. Je vois Unster sourire encore plus si c'est possible et me dit que finalement ça pourrait très bien se passer.

« Qui veut faire un action vérité avant qu'on s'en aille ?! » Clame une fille blonde en se levant.

S'en aller ? Déjà ? Je jette un œil a mon portable et remarque qu'il est en effet plutôt tard, deux heures du matin... Je survole la salle du regard, nous ne somme plus que sept... Tout les autres sont déjà partie ? Je vois tout le monde s'asseoir sur le canapé et je décide de suivre le mouvemente t de m'asseoir très très vite au coté de Unster avant que la connasse au ballons de foot ne le fasse à ma place. A coté d'Unster se trouve le mec qui fumais. En face, assis par terre, se trouve Black, qui est à coté d'un mec roux, qui lui même est à coté de la fille blonde. Je sens le canapé s'affaisait juste à ma droite, je tourne donc la tête et remarque que Miss ballons de foot s'est assise à coté de moi. Je résiste à mon envie de siffler comme un chat en colère pour lui dire de dégager et détourne simplement le regard.

« Je commence ! » Clame la fille blonde. « Antoine, action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité . » répond le fumeur. Le fille blonde semble déçue et réfléchis quelques secondes avant de poser une question totalement banale. Je me déconcentre un peu du jeu, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus lycéen et j'arrive mal à comprendre les délires. Je préfère accorder toute mon attention a l'homme à coté de moi. Je le mate sans vergogne pensant que les autres s'amuse. Il a l'air à fond dans le jeu. Je suis sur qu'il se rappel des noms de tout le monde, même ceux qui ne sont même plus là. Moi j'arrive pas. Ils sont tous très sympa, les potes à Black ( sauf miss ballons de foot.) Sauf que c'est ses potes... J'ai pas le même délires avec eux et je me sens pas trop à ma place, même si j'avoue m'être bien amusé en début de soirée. Peut erre que c'est juste l'alcool qui ne me réussi pas, au final ? Je vois Unster exploser de rire et soudainement je sens une main se poser violemment sur ma cuisse droite. Je tourne la tête et foudroie miss ballon de foot du regard. Car c'est elle qui a profiter du fait de rire aux éclats pour se pencher exagérément et se rattraper sur ma cuisse. Et elle n'enlève pas la main cette conne... Alors que j'allais lui faire remarquer violemment que je suis pas une peluche, une petite voix m'appelle.

« NT ! » Dit Unster.

Je me retourne et remarque que tout le monde me fixe, y compris mon Unster.

« ...Hein ? » Je demande, en regardant tout le monde l'air perdu.

« Action ou vérité ? » Répète le roux.

« Euuh, action ? » Je répond, hésitant.

« Va faire la vaisselle ! » Dit-il goguenard.

C'est quoi ce gage débile ? Et il est vraiment fière de son idée, cet idiot ! Je me lève et me dirige vers l'évier ou des dizaines de verres m'attendent. Au moins j'échappe à la poigne de miss ballon de foot. Mais celle ci se rapproche d'Unster. Quelle connasse. Alors que j'empoigne l'éponge et le premier verre, je continue le jeu.

« Unster, action ou vérité ? »

« Euh, vérité ! »

Voilà une bonne occasion de marqué mon territoire. « C'est qui que tu aimes le plus ici ? »

« Bah c'est toi mon NT ! » Déclare t-il avec un air enjoué, et je peux deviner sans mal son énorme sourire. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Il faut que je me concentre sur la vaisselle pour finir vite et retourner à ses cotés. Je finis de laver le deuxième verre.

« Elena, action ou vérité ? » Demande Unster. Elena... C'est la blonde?

« Action Unster. » Ronronne la voix de miss ballon de foot. Donc cette connasse s'appelle Elena, bon à savoir. En vrai je m'en pète les reins. Troisième verre.

« Va t'asseoir par terre, j'ai envie d'allonger mes pieds. » Dit Unster très aimablement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner en riant pour voir la scène. Elena semble très déçue et se lève doucement. Elle devait s'attendre à un gage plus chaud. Loupé, salope. Quatrième verre.

« Black, action ou vérité ? » Demande t-elle.

« Action. »

« Enlève donc un peu ton t-shirt. »

Ah mais d'accord. Non mais en faite miss ballon de football n'a pas jeté son dévolue sur mon Unster, non. Elle l'a jeté sur toute la gente masculine. C'est une putain de perverse nymphomane ! J'entends Black se lever et retirer son t-shirt. Je me déconcentre des gens et me focalise sur la vaisselle. Cinquième verre.

« Black ? C'est quoi ces bleus sur tes hanches ? » Demande la Blonde. Sixième verre.

« Oh, ça c'est NT ! » Déclare Black, rendu tout joyeux par l'alcool. Septième verre. Je comprend par sa phrase que la Blonde a du apercevoir les traces laissés par ma poigne le soir ou Black et moi avons failli couché ensemble. Une alarme retenti dans mon cerveau, mais tout éméché que je suis je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Huitième verre

« Comment ça c'est NT ?Quand est-ce qu'il t'a fait ça ? » Demande miss ballon de foot, scandalisé.

« Bah le soir où on a failli coucher ensemble ! » Repond Black.

« QUOI ?! » S'exclame Unster alors que j'empoigne le neuvième verre. Sa voix et surtout son air scandalisé me dégrise tout à coup et je lâche le verre, pétrifié d'effroi que je suis, le laissant se briser au sol. Je sais que tout le monde me fixe à ce moment même et je n'ose pas me retourner pour leurs faire face. Je ne veux pas croiser ses yeux. Je me précipite hors de la pièce en prétextant une envie pressante alors que Black se mets à raconter la nuit du délit. Je me sens pris au piège, comme si ma vie s'écroulait autour de moi. Alors qu'il vient de finir de tout raconté, dans les moindres détails, j'entends les gens du salon expliqués à Black qu'ils vont partir et je décide de rester cacher jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous partis. Je préfère qu'il n'y ai personne si je dois m'expliquer avec Unster. Lorsque j'entends la porte d'entrée se claquer, je prends mon courage à deux mains et sors des toilettes pour me diriger vers le salon. J'ouvre la porte et alors que je prenais ma respiration pour crier à Unster que j'étais désolé, la scène se déroulant sous mes yeux me coupa net. Black, assis en tailleur dos à moi avait Unster à califourchon sur les genoux. Et le pire n'était pas leur position tendancieuse et l'horrible fait qu'ils se roulaient une pelle monumentales. Non, le pire c'est qu'Unster me fixaient, ses yeux plantés dans les miens, une lueur de défi et d'arrogance jouant dans ses pupilles.

« Je... Vais me coucher » Je déclare penaud et le cœur compressé de chagrin. Puis je m'enfuis, loin de ce spectacle qui a brisé mon cœur et cours m'enfermer dans la chambre de Black. Le canapé lit est déjà déplié et je m'y allonge en position fœtal dos à la porte. Mes larmes ne coulent pas mais je sens mes yeux piquer au possible. J'ai du mal à respirer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passe là, à attendre que je me calme. La porte s'ouvre au bout de quelques instants, et un corps vient me rejoindre dans le lit, je sens son dos effleurer le mien. Je sais, rien qu'avec l'odeur, de qui il s'agit.

« Pourquoi ? » Je demande doucement, le voix tremblante.

« … C'est toi qui a commencer. » Se justifie Unster. « Tu as failli coucher avec lui. »

« Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Et j'étais saoul. » Je rétorque.

« Mais tu as failli. » Persiste Unster. « Et tu m'as menti. Alors viens pas me reprocher des choses alors que tu les fait derrière mon dos. »

« MAIS CA A QUOI A VOIR, PUTAIN ? » J'explose en me redressant et me tournant vers lui. « Ça a quoi à voir, Unster ? J'étais bourré, célibataire et un mec plutôt pas mal me draguais, a moitié à poil sur mon canapé en ayant une érection. Bien sur que j'ai failli craquer ! Mais toi... Toi, ta seule motivation c'était la vengeance Unster ! Tu as fait ce que tu as fait dans le but de me faire du mal, putain ! » Je déclare avant de reprendre ma position foetal. « Et félicitation. Tu as réussi. » Je finis, la voix cassé par la tristesse. Je sais que j'ai mal agis durant la soirée délit. Mais je n'ai pas mal agis par envie de faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

« Et alors ? Je suis célibataire et bourré moi aussi ! » Rétorque Unster après un petit temps, de mauvaise foi.

« Tu es hétéro, ta gueule. »

Le silence revient. Je sens le dos d'Unster bouger contre le mien au rythme de sa respiration. Je ferme les yeux et tente de contrôler mon envie de me retourner et de le prendre dans mes bras. Il t'a blessé NT, respecte toi un peu merde.

« Unster, dit moi qu'on est amis. » Je supplie

« ...J'ai déjà répondu à ça. » Déclare t-il, et je perçois à sa voix qu'il a la mâchoire serré, signe de son agacement.

« Et ta réponse ne me convient pas. J'en ai marre d'avoir l'impression d'être un jouet, puis d'avoir de l'espoir et de finir complètement briser a cause de toi. Décide toi, merde. Je suis pas à ta disposition pour tes expérience bi-curieuse. »

Je sens Unster se lever et marcher dans la pièce. Il fait le tour du canapé et se plante devant moi. Il me force a reculer et s'allonge face à moi. On se regarde dans les yeux quelques secondes avant qu'il ne caresse ma joue de sa main et me murmure qu'il est désolé. Toute la tension accumulé chute alors d'un coup et je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Unster me prend alors dans ses bras, pressant ma tête contre son torse et me caresse le dos. Je me mets à sangloter très fort sans savoir pourquoi, et lorsque je me calme quelques minutes plus tard, je sens Unster déposer un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne et me murmurer :

« Dors, mon Julien. On en parlera demain. »

« On en parle jamais le lendemain. » Je proteste mollement en me sentant partir.

« Je te jure que cette fois, si. » Je l'entend me dire juste avant que je ne m'endorme.

* * *

Oh, comment Unster a t-il fait pour convaincre Black de l'embrasser ? :o Oulala, ça mérite bien un POV unster, non ? ;) Voilà ma surprise ! Soit je vous écrit ce chapitre du point de vue d'Unster et je le poste dans la semaine... Soit je réécrit la fic du point de vue d'Unster, mais du coup faut attendre qu'elle soit fini ;) Vous pouvez voter en commentaire et sur mon twitter ( TheGynny).

Aussi, j'organise un mini concours, et j'écrirais un mini OS à celle qui participent :) Je cherche un nouveau titre pour cette fic et un titre pour touuuut les chapitres, donc si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas :D


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour les gens :DD

C'est bientôt la fin de cette fic. Je suis toute émue :')

Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai plusieurs projets Unty en cours, donc vous ne serais pas abandonné ;) J'espère que ce chap vous plaira!

Je rappel que le concours afin de trouver des noms pour les chaps est toujours ouvert ^^ n'hésitez pas a reviewer, a me chercher su Twitter ( TheGynny) ou Ask (TheGynny) :DDD

 **EDIT : Aloooors pour les résultats du sondage, La majorité veut la fic complète du point de vu d'Unster. Alors j'ai déjà commencer à l'écrire et je posterait un chapitre par jour dès que cette fic sera fini ;p dans pas plus de cinq chapitre, donc :)**

Le titre de la fic a été décidé sur Twitter : Let's Try Together :D Voila, je vous embête pas plus et vous laisses lire :)

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut, avec l'horrible impression d'être en train de suffoquer. Je me redresse, pris de panique et regarde autour de moi comme un fou, pour apercevoir quelque chose de familier. Je ne suis pas chez moi. Je ne reconnais rien, il fait noir et je ne vois presque rien mais je le sais. Je ne suis pas chez moi. Je ne sais pas ou je suis, mais ce n'est pas ma maison. Mon souffle se bloque dans mes poumons et je commence à manquer d'air. Ma tête me fait souffrir et je sens une horrible envie de vomir arriver. Je repousse violemment le drap qui me recouvre et tente de m'extirper du lit en gigotant et tremblant lorsqu'une main prend la mienne. J'ai un sursaut énorme et ramène ma main contre mon torse par réflexe. J'allais hurler à l'aide lorsqu'une voix douce et légèrement endormis me ramena à la réalité.

« NT... »

Et brusquement tout disparu. Mon envie de vomir, mon mal de crâne, mon malaise, ma crainte. Je pris plusieurs grande inspiration afin de réhabituer mon corps au calme. J'entends et je sens, plus que je ne le vois, Unster se redresser. Une vive lumière émanant de son téléphone vient troubler l'obscurité ambiante, et je peux observer à mon aise l'homme qui dormait à mes cotés quelques secondes auparavant. Il a l'air très fatigué et de grandes cernes se dessinent sous ses beaux yeux bleus, dénué de ses habituels lunettes qu'il a laissé reposer sur la table de nuit. Je me surpris à souhaiter me réveiller ainsi tout les prochains matins. Sans la partie ''crise d'angoisse'' bien sur.

« Il est que six heures moins quart... » Il soupire et tire doucement sur ma main, qu'il a repris dans la sienne, pour me ramener contre lui en soufflant « Viens te recoucher un peu... » Sa voix est très grave et basse, et me déclenche d'énorme frisson dans le bas de mon dos, et je me laisse entraîner contre son torse dénudé et chaud. Le contact de sa peau nu me rappel que je suis habillé et trempé de sueur. J'étouffe de chaud, et c'est sûrement ce qui m'a tiré si violemment de mon sommeil. Je me redresse alors légèrement, m'éloignant a regret de son corps, et lui souffle difficilement

« Unster... Me sens mal, on peut ouvrir la fenêtre ? »

Il réagit très vite et saute du lit en me soufflant de me déshabiller. Il se dirigea à tatons vers la fenêtre et je l'entend se cogner plusieurs fois et insulter un mur, pendant que je retire péniblement mon t-shirt, avant de n'entendre la fenêtre s'ouvrir, suivie des volets qui grincèrent un peu. Un énorme courant d'air frais parcouru la pièce et je me senti revivre. J'entends alors la porte se fermer et prend conscience qu'Unster est sorti de la pièce. Je me sens soudainement seul, abandonné.

Je m'extirpe péniblement du lit et rampe jusqu'à la fenêtre devant laquelle je reste accroupie, laissant mon torse, désormais nu mais toujours trempé, exposé à la fraîcheur du petit matin. J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir le bien être à ce moment précis. Un bruit à ma droite me fait sursauter. Je me retourne et remarque qu'Unster, toujours à moitié nu et à l'air peu réveillé, est revenu et s'est accroupie a mes cotés. Il me tend un verre d'eau et c'est seulement en le voyant que je prend conscience que j'ai très soif. Je me saisi du verre comme si j'étais assoiffé, et je crois que je l'étais.

Je le bu entièrement et me préparais a me lever pour en reprendre un autre quand Unster me prit le verre des mains et me fit signe de ne pas bouger.

« Je vais t'en chercher un autre. Je crois que tu t'es un peu déshydraté, ne bouge pas et reste devant la fenêtre. » Me souffle t-il en se levant.

Je hoche lentement la tête et prend soudainement conscience de la faiblesse de mon corps. Je n'aurais même pas été capable de me lever.

Voir Unster s'occuper ainsi de moi me fait chaud au cœur. Mais pas assez pour oublier les événements qui ont eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt. Unster a appris que j'avais failli couché avec Black. Et sa réaction n'a été que de se venger. Pourtant je ne suis pas déçu, juste triste. Car je me rend bien compte que c'est son état alcoolisé qui l'a poussé à cet acte. Puis, même si l'on se tourne théoriquement autours, je n'ai pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour avoir embrasser un homme. Ce n'est pas mon copain. Et il y a de grande chance qu'il ne le soit jamais au final, même si l'espoir m'étreignait autrefois le cœur.

Quand Unster revient, il a un grand verre d'eau dans la main et un restant de paquet de bonbon. Il s'assoit près de moi et me tend le verre.

« Sois pas surpris, j'y ai mis un petit sucre. C'est conseillé en cas de déshydratation. » Il me murmure.

Je grimace légèrement mais prend tout de même le verre. Je dois avouer que le principe d'eau sucré me rebut mais bon, je n'ai jamais goûté alors c'est le moment. J'avale alors le contenu du verre, et si le goût n'est pas horrible, il n'est pas non plus plaisant. Mais il n'est pas surprenant. C'est de l'eau sucré, quoi. Je repose le verre et attrape un bonbon. Unster en a déjà deux dans la bouche et regarde le ciel. Je limite et remarque que le soleil se lève doucement. Je sens mes joues rougir lorsque je me dit que je regarde un levé de soleil avec Unster. C'est guimauve et cliché au possible mais pourtant cela diffuse une agréable chaleur au creux de mon ventre.

« Je suis désolé » Murmure Unster.

Je dirige mon regard vers lui, et je remarque qu'il ne me regarde pas.

« Tu étais tellement en colère contre moi que tu es parti dormir sans boire autre chose que de l'alcool. Tu es resté habillé et je me suis collé à toi toute le nuit, à te tenir chaud alors que tu crevais déjà de chaud. Je suis vraiment désolé, je me sens trop mal... » Il ferme fort les yeux et je le vois serré les poings. « Je fais que de la merde. »

« J'étais pas en colère Unster, et c'est pas ta faute. Puis ça se finit bien au final, tu as vite réagit, je vais déjà beaucoup mieux. » Je lui dit en souriant. Mais il ne me regarde pas. J'attrape alors doucement son poignet que je masse de mon pouce. « Hey, regarde moi... » Il lève les yeux sur moi et je lui souri de plus belle. « Je vais bien. »

Unster me souri en retour et entrelace nos doigts. Il ne dit rien pendant quelque minutes, nous laissant apprécier le silence de la chambre, seulement troublé par les quelques oiseaux se réveillant en dehors. Puis j'entends Unster murmurer :

« Je m'en veux, d'avoir embrasser Black. Je voulais que tu sois le seul homme que j'embrasserais un jour. »

Je le regarde sans comprendre, sans trop oser y croire, et le laisse continuer.

« Je suis hétéro. J'aime les filles, je suis excité par les filles et j'adore coucher avec des filles. Et pourtant toute mes relations ont été des echecs cuisant. Et puis je t'ai rencontré et on est devenu pote et.. Putain, on a la relation parfaite, celle que je cherche à avoir depuis des années avec mes copines... Ce … Je trouve ça injuste de ne pas y avoir droit, de ne pas pouvoir sortir avec la personne qui manifestement me convient le plus dans ma vie juste parce que j'ai pas la bonne orientation sexuelle. J'ai essayé, je te jure. Je te trouve très beau et sexy mais j'arr... J'arrive pas a avoir envie. J'ai envie de te toucher, que tu me tiennes, que tu me parle, je rêve même de t'embrasser, mais j'arrive pas à avoir une érection en pensant à toi. Et c'est tellement égoïste de ma part, parce que j'ai envie qu'on essaye ensemble... Qu'on essaye d'avoir cette relation parfaite tout les deux, je m'en fous du sexe en vrai. Rien a foutre de pas jouir grâce a toi, ce serai tellement minime de toute façon comparé au bonheur que tu m'apporte tout le temps. Mais toi, tu es Gay. Les hommes t'excitent et tu aimes coucher avec des hommes, je veux pas te priver de ça juste parce que... Et en même temps ça me mets tellement hors de moi, je me comprend pas NT, je sais pas ce que j'ai j'arrive plus à penser. » Unster lâche ma main et secoue ses cheveux. De mon coté j'essaye vaguement de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Manifestement, Unster vient de m'avouer qu'il souhaite sortir avec moi, et si le discours s'était arrêté là j'aurais sauté de joie. Mais on arrivait à un problème plus compliqué.

Unster n'est pas gay. Unster est excité par les corps de femmes. Et le fait qu'il ai essayé de changer ça me fit mal au cœur et me prouva qu'il était sincère et qu'il avait bien réfléchis à notre situation et ses sentiments, contrairement a moi qui n'ai fait que rêver des mois durant. Néanmoins j'étais sur d'une chose. Était-je prêt à renoncer au sexe, potentiellement pour une grande partie de ma vie, afin d'entretenir une relation privilégié avec celui que j'aime ? La question ne se posait même pas.

« Je veux qu'on essaye Unster. Je m'en fous du sexe, moi aussi. Je veux... Je veux juste qu'on essaye. J'aimerai savoir si... Si c'est possible. Si tu peux te sentir aussi bien avec moi que moi avec toi. » Je murmure en reprenant sa main dans la mienne et son regard perdu me fait craquer. « On va aller doucement. Et on se dit tout. Plus de faux flirt, d'écart ou de vengeance. Et... Si ça marche entre nous et qu'on reste ensemble pour un long moment je... Je crois que je pourrais... Peut être... Te laisser voir des femmes. Juste, parfois. Pour évacuer. »

« Non. » Il me répond. « Même si on doit finir notre vie ensemble sans que je n'ai d'envie... Sexuel avec toi, je ne coucherais avec personne d'autre. Je veux juste... Je veux juste toi. Vraiment que toi. » Il se penche et me sert fort dans ses bras. Je lui rend son étreinte en fermant les yeux, pour profiter au maximum de son contact et de sa peau nu contre la mienne. Au bout de quelques secondes il se lève et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever.

« Allez, il nous reste moins de trois heures à dormir, faut en profiter » Me dit-il en me dirigeant vers le lit où nous nous allongeons, enlacés. Et alors que je sombre dans le sommeil pour la seconde fois de la nuit, je me dit que je ferrais tout pour que cette histoire marche. Parce que maintenant, j'en suis persuadé.

Unster et moi même sommes des âmes sœurs.

* * *

Voilaaaaaaa j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'oubliez pas la review, rapide, gratuite et distributeur de sourire depuis 1678 :DDD Je vous aiiiiimes :3


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour les gens! Voici le chapitre 11 ! Plus que deux ;p

Je rappel que le concours afin de trouver des noms pour les chaps est toujours ouvert ^^ n'hésitez pas a reviewer, a me chercher su Twitter ( TheGynny) ou Ask (TheGynny) :DDD

Enjaillez vous pendant la lecture ;p et merci pour touuuuuuuuuuute vos jolies review, j'ai les larmes aux yeux presque à chaque fois :D

* * *

Cela fait une semaine qu'Unster et moi sortons ensemble. Enfin, ''sortir'' est un bien grand mot, puisque ça fait aussi une semaine que nous n'avons pas eu le loisir de nous voir. Nous parlons sur skype tout les jours sinon, et nous nous envoyons beaucoup de sms, mais ça on le faisait déjà avant... Au final rien a changer. Mais ça ne me dérangeais pas pour autant.

Je considérais déjà ma relation avec Unster comme la plus parfaite que je n'ai jamais eu dans ma vie avant même qu'on ne sorte ensemble. J'imagine donc que rien n'est à changer ni à améliorer entre nous, en dehors peut être des contacts physique... La journée qui a succéder à la fête d'anniversaire me revient en tête. Après nous être réveiller, nous étions descendus au salon pour saluer Black et prendre de quoi manger avant d'aller à la gare. A la vue de ce dernier, l'horrible vision de mon Unster collé à sa bouche se rappela a moi et j'eus soudainement envie de pleurer. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à en vouloir à Black. Il ne se rappelais même pas de la soirée et il avait l'air tellement content de nous voir... Comment en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit à cette petite bouille mignonne ?

Ensuite, Unster et moi étions partie à la gare. Nous avons pris notre train de retour et le trajet s'était effectué dans les mêmes conditions qu'à l'allée. Puis nous étions arrivés à Paris et nous étions quittés. Et depuis nous ne nous étions plus vus.

Je meure d'envie de lui proposer quelques chose... Une sortie, un film... Une occasion de se voir quoi. Comme font tout les... Couples. Car nous sommes théoriquement un couple, même si l'idée me paraît irréel et a du mal à s'imprimer dans mon cerveau. Je suis en couple avec Unsterbliicher. Avec Unster. Sébastien. Qui n'a aucun désirs pour moi et que je n'ai pas vu depuis une semaine.

Je soupirs et regarde mon portable. Il est ouvert sur mon fil de discussion avec Unster. J'imagine sans peine son sourire en regardant son dernier message, alors qu'il me souhaitait bonne nuit, accompagner d'un smiley heureux. Juste en dessous, je peux contempler à loisir mon essaie merdique de demande de rendez-vous.

 **Hey, Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai très envie de jouer à Mario Kart et de faire des macarons ! Ca te dirais de m'accompagner dans cette foooolle journée ? :D**

Je me fais tellement pitié... Allez, NT ! Efface moi ce bel étron. Hop, envoyé.

…

Comment ça, envoyé ? Non, non non non non, j'ai pas appuyer sur le mauvais bouton... C'est pas possible, c'est quoi ce cliché merdique ? C'est pas possible d'envoyer en croyant supprimer un message ! J'ai pas pu faire ça, hein? Mon dieu, mec, tu craint...

Je me lève, dégoûté, et vais dans ma cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Je viens de me lever depuis quelques minutes et je fais déjà des gaffes pareils. La journée commence très bien.

J'entends mon téléphone vibrer, et je me doute qu'Unster a du voir mon message et y répondre. Je soupir doucement et m'approche de mon téléphone, une boule au ventre.

De Unster  
J'amène un dvd, mon pyjama, ma brosse à dents ? :D

« ...Mario Kart, de toute façon, je pense qu'on peux s'accorder sur le fait que c'est un jeu bien pourri non ? » S'exclame Unster en posant la manette, après avoir fini dernier pour la troisième course consécutive.

« Moui, on va dire ça. » Je ri doucement. Je suis tellement heureux qu'il vienne passer la journée chez moi... Cela me fait tellement plaisir de le voir là, assis à mes cotés, un énorme sourire planté sur ses jolies lèvres roses... Que j'aimerais tellement embrasser... Et...

« Booon, on les fait ses macarons ? » Demande le sujet de toute mes pensées en se levant et s'étirant.

« Euh... Oui, mais je te préviens, je sais pas faire du tout. » Dis-je en me levant à mon tour.

Nous avons passés près de trois heures à nous affoler dans la cuisine pour tenter de préparer quelque chose de comestible. Les macarons avaient l'air mangeable en tout cas, et on préféra les garder pour les manger devant le film, ce soir. Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. On ne fit que papoter, rire, jouer... Une journée véritablement merveilleuse en somme. Qui passa très rapidement.

« Il est déjà vingt-heure... » Me fait remarquer Unster.

« Oh ! » Je m'exclame en me levant. Nous étions simplement assis sur la canapé à parler de tout et de rien « Je vais faire des pâtes et après on regarde le film ? »

Unster acquiesce et me dit qu'il va se mettre en pyjama en attendant. Je vais donc à la cuisine, d'où je lui tourne le dos. Je ne le vois donc pas, malgré le fait que ma cuisine ne soit séparé du salon que par un plan de travail. Et c'est une très très bonne chose. Je n'ai aucune envie de gâcher notre soirée en ayant une érection. Je commence donc ma petite cuisine, en essayant de penser à autre chose que le bel homme en train de se dévêtir dans mon dos. Les bruissements de tissus qui parviennent à mes oreilles m'intime de me retourner et de profiter du spectacle qui pourrait s'offrir à moi. Je résiste tant bien que mal et me concentre sur la cuisson de mes pâtes. Une fois celle ci finit, je sers deux assiettes et les amènes au salon.

« Tu veux que je fasse de la sauce avec ou ça... » Je lève les yeux et tombe sur un Unster en caleçon, assis en tailleur sur mon canapé. Je me fige un instant, le regarde fixé sur lui. « ...Ira... ? Tu m'as pas dit que tu allais enfiler un pyjama ? » Je finis après avoir secoué légèrement la tête.

« Bah j'ai amené un t-shirt mais il fait trop chaud... Et je me suis dit que ça ne te dérangerais pas si.. Enfin... » Il baisse légèrement la tête puis la secoue « Pardon, c'était débile. Je vais le mettre. » Il commence à se lever.

« Non ! Non, je veux dire, y a pas de problème, mets toi à l'aise ! Je m'y attendais juste pas... » Je déclare en me retournant et posant les assiettes sur la table. J'essaye tant bien que mal de cacher mon érection en m'asseyant, dos à lui. Je l'entend me rejoindre et tente de croiser mes jambes pour lui cacher ma réaction. Nous mangeons dans le silence, je suis trop gêné pour parler et lui ne tente aucune conversation. L'ambiance était tendu. Je me traita mentalement de tout les noms.

Une fois le repas fini, nous apportons les macarons sur la table basse et lançons le film. Il s'agit du Voyage de Chihiro. C'est un film d'animation réalisé pas Hayao Miyasaki et produit par les studios Ghibli. Je ne l'avais bizarrement jamais vu malgré la notoriété du film et lorsque j'avais confié ça à Unster, quelques mois auparavant, il s'en était grandement indigné. Le fait qu'il l'ai amené prouvait qu'il se souvenait encore de cette conversation et cela gonfla mon cœur de plaisir. Nous regardions donc le film côte à côte, seul nos épaules se touchant. J'étais absorbé par l'histoire mais mon cœur marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsque je senti une main chercher la mienne du bout des doigts. C'est alors sans réfléchir que j'entrelaçais nos doigt et posa ma tête au creux du cou du propriétaire de la main fraîche dans la mienne.

Le film est maintenant fini. Unster baille doucement, je décide donc d'aller fermer les volets et de me déshabiller pour que nous allions dormir. Nous nous allongeons ensemble, sans nous toucher. J'en rêve pourtant, croyez moi. Mais je n'ose pas. Malgré le fait que nous ayons déjà dormi collés l'un à l'autre, je n'ose pas amorcer de mouvement à son encontre. Je lui ai promis d'aller doucement...

« … Tu veux qu'on soit amis ? » Me demande Unster, d'une petite voix.

« … Hein ? » Je demande en me redressant et en le regardant, difficilement à cause de l'obscurité. Je l'entend se redresser et je devine aux ombres qu'il me fait face. « … Tu … Tu ne veux plus qu'on sorte ensemble ? » Je demande fébrile. J'ai l'impression que mon monde s'écroule autour de moi et mes larmes commencent à monter.

« Non ! Enfin, Si ! Moi, je veux ! Je veux.. » Commence t-il « Mais... J'ai l'impression que toi tu ne veux pas. Et je comprendrais hein ! Je sais que la situation est pas facile, et je suis désolé de t'imposer ça... Je m'en veux tellement NT, je veux pas que ça gâche notre amitié, j'aurais jamais du me dire que ça pouvait marcher... »

« Mais bien sur que je veux sortir avec toi Unster ! Pourquoi tu pense ça... ? » Je demande attristé. « J'ai fait quelque chose, dit un truc ? »

« Non, non tu as rien fait, c'est juste... On agis pas comme un couple, NT... Notre relation n'a pas changer. Tu ne me tiens pas la main, on se voit presque jamais... Même la, on allait dormir chacun de son coté alors qu'on a déjà dormi ensemble... Et on avait plus de proximité... »

« Je t'ai dit qu'on allait y aller doucement Unster... Tu n'es jamais sorti avec un homme, tu n'as jamais eu envie d'un homme. J'ai aucune envie de te brusquer. Pourtant crois moi, je rêve de dormir chaque soir dans tes bras, de te voir tout les jours et de tenir ta main à chaque instant. J'ose juste pas... »

Un silence suis ma déclaration. Puis je sens la main d'Unster prendre la mienne et me tirer vers le bas. Il me force à m'allonger puis s'allonge tout près de moi, posant sa tête contre mon épaule. Je le sens respirer contre moi, et l'intimité qu'on partage me rend euphorique. Puis je me rend compte qu'il a rapprocher sa tête de mon visage. Un souffle d'air chaud caresse ma joue à intervalle courte et irrégulière, et je me pétrifie et arrête de respirer. Puis, je sens une paire de lèvres, fraichement humidifié, se poser tendrement contre ma joue. Je prend subitement une longue inspiration alors que mon cœur se remet à battre très fort. Je tourne lentement ma tête vers celle d'Unster. Il me regarde calmement, de ses grands yeux bleus. Je prend alors mon courage à deux mains, porte une main à sa nuque, approche doucement mes lèvres des siennes puis je l'embrasse. Un vrai baiser, pas juste un smack. Non, le vrai baiser. De ceux qui vous foutent des papillons dans le ventre et une envie de pleurer sous la trop grande émotions ressentis. Un vrai premier baiser d'amour. Je sens la mains d'Unster se poser doucement contre ma joue. Et à peine eu-je le temps de prendre un peu de souffle après avoir rompu notre premier baiser que l'homme de mes rêves se jetait à nouveau sur moi pour nous offrir notre deuxième baiser.

* * *

Voilaaaaaaa j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'oubliez pas la review, rapide, gratuite et distributeur de sourire depuis 1678 :DDD Je vous aiiiiimes :3 beauuuucoup beaucoup :DD


	12. Chapter 12

Heyyyy les gens! Voici le chapitre 12 ! Le prochain sera le dernier...

Je rappel que le concours afin de trouver des noms pour les chaps est toujours ouvert ^^ n'hésitez pas a reviewer et/ou me suivre sur Twitter ( TheGynny) ou Ask (TheGynny) ou Youtube ( TheGynny) :DDD

Profitez de la lecture ;p et merci pour touuuuuuuuuuute vos jolies review, je les aimes troooooop:D

* * *

Cela fait quelques semaines que notre premier baiser avait eu lieu. Depuis on se voyait très souvent. On était partis visiter le Louvre, se balader dans notre quartier... Ça n'avait rien de nouveau. On vit ici alors on connaît la ville... La re-visiter n'aurait pas du m'exciter autant. Pourtant sa présence à mes cotés, en tant que mon petit copain, rendait ces ballades magiques. J'avais envie de tout redécouvrir, de tout revisiter en serrant sa main douce dans la mienne et de ne jamais la lâcher. Nous étions un couple vraiment mignon, je pense. On se tenait la main souvent, pas dehors bien sur. Trop d'homophobe ou de fans... Mais lorsqu'on était seuls, on se prenait lentement la main. Et je m'amusais à masser délicatement le dos de la sienne de mon pouce, le regardant frissonner doucement selon les endroits ou je faisais glisser mon doigts, plus ou moins fort selon ses réaction que je guettais avidement.

Ce n'est pas notre seul contact physique, mais presque. Oh bien sur on s'embrasse beaucoup, presque tout le temps d'ailleurs. Et on se prends dans les bras l'un de l'autre assez quotidiennement. Mais rien de plus... Poussé.

Pourtant on as essayés hein. Chaque soir où l'on a dormis ensemble. J'ai tenté de l'excité avec mes caresses, avec mes baisers, avec ma chaleur... Mais rien n'y a jamais fait. Il n'était jamais excité. Et moi je l'était beaucoup trop. C'était tellement douloureux de devoir attendre de longues minutes qu'il s'endorme paisiblement pour vite courir à la salle de bain et me délivrer.

Au final je me contente parfaitement de nos innocentes caresse, de nos doux baisers et de nos rendez vous fréquent. Oui, on ne couche pas ensemble. Et alors ? Où est le mal dans l'entretien d'une relation amoureuse chaste ? A dire vrai, je redécouvrais avec nostalgie ce qu'avait été mes anciennes relations de collège. Et je me sentais bien. Notre vie est très bien sans sexe, et je ne vois pas d'intérêt à presser des choses qui risquaient de ne jamais arriver.

« Tu compte dormir chez moi ce soir ? » Je demande à Unster entre deux tournage.

« Oh, euh... Je ne sais pas, peut être ? Sauf si tu ne préfère pas bien sur. » Répond t-il, hésitant.

« Ça me ferais plaisir, mais j'ai un dîner ce soir. Dans un resto un peu chic à vingt heure. Du coup il faudrait que tu viennes vers dix-neuf heure que je te fasse entrer avant de partir. Enfin à part si ça t'embête de rester chez moi seul, je voudrais pas... »

« Non non. C'est parfait NT. Ça me fait plaisir que tu penses à moi... »

« C'est normal » Je dis doucement. Et trois mots viennent me brûler les lèvres, pour les endommager et sortir. Je les contiens pourtant. « J'aime dormir avec toi. »

« Moi aussi. »

Les conversations et tournages s'enchaînèrent assez vite sans que nous nous en rendions vraiment compte. Et vint pour moi le temps de me préparer. Je finis donc par laisser Unster pour aller me laver et m'habiller.

J'eus à peine le temps de finir de nouer ma cravate que des coups porter à ma porte d'entrer résonnèrent dans mon salon. Je souris et cours ouvrir à l'homme de ma vie.

« Bonjour beaut... Hey, c'est quoi cette tenue ? Tu vas à quel genre de dîner ? » Demande Unster, abandonnant sa pose de dragueur sous la surprise.

« Un dîner de genre professionnel. Bonjour, beauté. » Je répond avec un clin d'œil avant de me pencher pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Je le laisse entrer puis sors tout aussi prestement.

« Je suis déjà en retard, il faut que j'y aille. Promis j'essaye d'être là dans moins de deux heures. » Je m'interromps quelques secondes, me questionnant sur l'utilité de prendre mes clés si Unster reste chez moi. Finalement je décide de les lui laisser. « Ferme à clés et essaye de ne pas t'endormir, sinon je finis à la rue. Il faut vraiment que je te passe un double un jour. Bye ! » Je finis, à toute vitesse, avant de m'enfuir et de laisser l'homme de ma vie seul dans mon petit appartement.

Il est vingt deux heure dix lorsque je rentre finalement. Je toque lentement à la porte, épuisé. Ce dîner que j'avais partagé avec l'un des sponsors de mes vidéos avait était long et barbant. Je suis bien content qu'il soit terminé. J'entends la porte être déverrouillé, pourtant la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils en abaissant lentement la poignée et en l'ouvrant moi même. Lorsque j'entre, je découvre mon appartement plongé dans une semi-obscurité. Les volets sont tous fermés et la seule source de lumière que je discerne se trouve être la bougie posée sur la table.

« Unster ? » Je demande, troublé.

Un bruit me fit me tourner légèrement sur la droite et le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi me coupa le souffle. Devant moi se trouvait l'homme tout mes désirs absolument nu. Tout nu.

« Fais moi l'amour NT. » Murmura t-il.

« … Pardon ? » Je demande, brusquement revenu à la réalité. « Unster, on a déjà essayé et... »

« Non. Tu as essayé de me faire avoir une érection... Je veux que tu me fasse l'amour. On s'en fout de savoir si j'ai une érection ou pas. J'en ai envie... »

Je fronce les sourcils. De quoi ? Qu'est ce que cet imbécile vient de me dire, exactement ?

« Tu es pas sérieusement en train de me demander de profiter de toi, Seb ? » Je demande, la mâchoire crispé. Je ne l'ai jamais appelé ainsi, me limitant à son pseudo à chaque fois. Mais aujourd'hui, le sujet était trop grave, la conversation trop sérieuse. « Écoute moi bien : si tu n'as pas d'érection c'est que tu n'es pas prêts. C'est tout. Et il n'est pas question qu'on presse les choses. Compris ? » Je lui demande en essayant de me calmer et en enlevant ma veste.

« NT ... »

Je me retourne et découvre l'homme que j'aime au bord des larmes, vraisemblablement bouleversé.

« J'en ai vraiment envie. Mais... Le fait de savoir que c'est un homme qui me donne cet envie me bloque... J'ai pas envie que tu te retiennes à cause du fait que mon corps n'a pas de réaction. »

Sa remarque me vexa un peu, même si je savais pertinemment que le problème était mon sexe. Une idée germa alors doucement dans mon esprit.

« Mais tu aimes quand je te touche? » Unster acquiesce. « Donc les contacts ne te pose pas de problèmes... Ce qui te pose problèmes... C'est de voir que je suis un homme ? » Je demande, m'approchant lentement de lui.

Il baisse lentement la tête, visiblement honteux. « NT, on est pas obligé d'avoir cette conversation... »

Je me penche brusquement et l'embrasse langoureusement dans le but de le faire taire. Il y répond automatiquement et je le sens sourire dans le baiser. Je dénoue lentement ma cravate en reculant d'un pas.

« Tu me fais confiance Unster ? » Il acquiesce, l'esprit toujours embué par le baiser précédemment échangé. Je me rapproche encore un peu. « Alors laisse toi faire... » Je lui susurre. Et le plus délicatement possible je bande doucement ses yeux de ma cravate, caressant ses joues de mes pouces. Je le pousse ensuite le plus délicatement du monde sur le canapé déplié.

« NT... ? » Souffle t-il, désorienté.

« Chut. Concentre toi sur ce que je vais faire... »

Je l'embrasse alors très tendrement, le surplombant tout en gardant mon bassin éloigné de son corps, afin qu'il ne sente pas mon érection. Je laisse glisser mes lèvres jusqu'à son cou, prenant soin de laisser des baisers partout sur ses joues et sa mâchoire. Une fois arrivé à destination, je me mis à le mordiller et à le couvrir de suçons. J'entends mon amant gémir doucement et le son de sa voix perdue dans le plaisir me contente étrangement. Très lentement je laisse glisser une de mes mains le long de son torse , jusqu'à un endroit intime et encore inconnue de ma personne. La joie qui étreint mon cœur à l'instant précis où je sens son érection sous mes doigts est indescriptible. Je la caresse alors doucement et me réjouie d'entre la voix de mon Unster se casser dans son gémissement, sous la surprise et le plaisir que je lui procure.

« NT... Parle moi... »

Sa demande me fait serrer les dents. Non, je ne veux pas... Je ne suis pas préparé à voir l'homme que j'aime perdre son érection à l'entente de ma voix.

« Je t'en prie... » Réitère t-il.

Je souffle alors, résigné. Je n'arrive pas à ignorer la demande de celui que j'aime... Encore moins lorsqu'il prend cette voix là. Je l'embrasse doucement, puis dépose mon front contre le siens lentement, dans le but de rencontrer ses beaux yeux bleus. Seulement je ne tombe que sur le noir profond de ma cravate, et un frisson de frustration me pris.

« Je t'aime, Seb... » Je souffle lentement, son érection toujours en main. « C'est un truc de dingue à quel point je t'aime... »

Je vois Unster lever sa main, lentement, et faire glisser la cravate vers le haut de son crâne, afin de la retirer. Une fois fait, il plongea son regard dans le mien et je me noya dans ses grands yeux bleus, devenue presque totalement noir d'excitation. Je sens sa main se poser lentement contre ma joue et le voit me sourire.

« Je t'aime aussi, Ju'. »

Il se redresse alors et m'embrasse à pleine bouche, ses mains farfouillant sur mon torse en tentant de défaire les boutons de ma chemise. Je me laisse entraîner contre lui, ma mains tenant toujours son pénis gorgé de sang, malgré le fait que je sois un homme, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'arborer un sourire béat. Jusqu'à ce qu'il touche par maladresse mon érection.

Oh bien sur, je ne vais pas me plaindre du fait qu'il l'ai touché. La sensation bien que furtive fut incroyable. Non, ce qui me gêna, fut sa réaction.

En quelques secondes, son érection avait tout simplement disparu. Je retient difficilement le cri de frustration qui tenta de s'échapper de ma gorge et concentra sur Unster. Il semblait déçu et coupable, et je pouvais voir qu'il était au bord des larmes.

« Hey... » Je murmure avant de planter un baiser sur ses lèvres. « On a fait de grand progrès hein ? » Je finis en pouffant un peu. Il acquiesce, souriant légèrement.

Je m'allonge alors et l'invite à me rejoindre. Je me dit que peut être, c'est l'angoisse de faire l'amour avec un homme qui rend la situation compliqué. L'angoisse de se faire pénétrer... Afin de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais de lui, je lui lance une petite boutade.

« Peut être que la prochaine fois tu banderas assez longtemps pour enfin me prendre, qui sait ? »

A ses mots, Unster tourne son regard vers moi. J'y lis du soulagement et comprends que j'avais vu juste. Je dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer :

« On verra ça demain. Dors maintenant... »

« Oui... NT ? Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi... »

* * *

Voilaaaaaaa j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'oubliez pas la review, rapide, gratuite et distributeur de sourire depuis 1678 :DDD Je vous aiiiiimes :3 beauuuucoup beaucoup :DD


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour les gens :) voila le dernier chapitre...

En retard, oui je sais x)) mais au moins il est là :)

C'est donc la fin de cette fiction.. Merci de l'avoir suivie :D J'espère que vous l'avec aimez. Si quelque chose vous a déplu, dites le afin que je m'améliore.

Je vais continuer à écrire, mais pas de fiction longue pour le moment. Et surtout, plus de lemon les gens x)) je peux pas xD

Bref, venez me voir sur Twitter à l'occasion! :) ( TheGynny)

* * *

Je suis en train de me regarder dans le miroir, sous tout les angles, depuis dix bonnes minutes. Le matin venait à peine de se lever, Unster et moi avec. Lorsque je me suis réveillé et que je l'ai vu, toute la soirée d'hier m'est revenue en tête d'un coup. Et mon érection avec. J'ai du fuir dans la salle de bain, après avoir poser un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres en guise de bonjour, afin de me calmer. J'en ai bien sur profiter pour me doucher. Et depuis, je m'observais dans le miroir, à la recherche de ce qui clochait chez moi. Qu'est ce que je devais changer sur mon corps, sans avoir recours à la chirurgie merci, pour qu'il puisse plaire à Unster ? Est ce que je devais maigrir pour avoir une taille plus féminine ? Me laisser pousser les cheveux ?

Mais je n'ai aucune envie de ressembler à une femme, même qu'un peu. Je suis très bien en homme, je m'aime bien comme ça... Je baisse la tête découragé. J'aimerai tellement qu'Unster aime ce qu'il voit lorsqu'il me regarde...

« NT ? Tu as fini ? » Demande l'homme de toutes mes pensées, à travers la porte.

« Oh, oui, faut juste que je me coiffe mais tu peux entrer ! » Je m'exclame en nouant à la vas vite une serviette autour de ma taille tout en déverrouillant la porte.

Je ne lui adresse qu'un maigre sourire avant de me diriger vers une armoire et de farfouiller dedans à la recherche de mon peigne. Je le trouve enfin et m'apprête à me redresser lorsque je sens deux bras entourer ma taille et quelque chose de dur se coller à mes fesses. Je me paralyse.

« … Unster ? »

« J'ai envie de toi, NT... » Souffle t-il à mon oreille, la voix rauque.

Je sens mon envie se réveiller et je n'ose ni bouger ni me retourner, de peur qu'il ne la sente et se braque. Ma respiration se coupe lorsque je le sens se frotter contre moi, son souffle chaud balayant les cheveux de ma nuque. Je sens alors ses mains faire pression pour me retourner, pour que je lui fasse face. Je résiste pourtant. Il arrête alors subitement et s'écarte de moi.

« Pardon NT ! J'aurais du te demander avant si tu le voulais, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... »

« J'en ai envie Unster... J'ai juste peur que ça te coupe de... Voir que j'en ai envie. » Je souffle doucement, toujours dos à lui.

« … Retourne toi, s'il te plait. » Me demande t-il après un long silence.

Je lui obéis doucement, et à peine ais-je eu le temps de me retourner que je me retrouvais coller à lui, sa bouche dévorant mes lèvres et son érection se pressant contre la mienne, seulement séparé par ma serviette et son caleçon.

* * *

Nous sommes allongés sur le canapé à nous bécoter depuis quelques minutes déjà, sans nous être plus déshabillés ou touchés en bas, lorsque j'ose enfin poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

« Tu as déjà... Fais ''ça'' avec une fille ? » Je demande après avoir rompu un énième baiser.

Unster se fige et recule légèrement, les sourcils froncés. Il a un petit rire gêné et me répond

« Bah... Tu sais bien que je suis loin d'être puceau, NT... Pourquoi tu pose la question ? »

Mes joues se teignent de rouge alors que je prends conscience qu'il n'as pas compris la question et qu'il va me falloir être plus explicite.

« Je parlais de... La sodomie, Unster... » J'articule péniblement. Je vois son regard s'écarquiller pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne se mètrent à ricaner.

« Faut pas être gêné pour si peu mon petit NT ! » Déclare t-il le ton joyeux et léger « Oui, j'ai tenté deux ou trois fois. »

« Et donc tu... tu te sens prêts pour le faire avec moi ? Si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave hein ! On a dit qu'on y allait doucement mais... Juste, dit le moi... Que je sache a quoi m'attendre. » Je lui murmure finalement.

Je n'ai aucune envie de le presser. Mais j'avoue que ma verge est devenue douloureuse et ne pas savoir si j'allais devoir m'en occuper seul, comme chaque soir, m'empêcher de me laisser totalement aller aux baisers de l'homme à mes cotés. Celui ci planque un langoureux baiser sur mes lèvres et descend ses mains sur ma taille, serrant mes hanches avec force et les planquant contre les siennes, laissant nos deux pieux de chaires le plaisir de se toucher. Nous gémissons tout deux dans le baiser lorsque le contact se fait insistant. Unster brise doucement l'étreinte de nos lèvres et me murmure, la voix rauque :

« Ça répond à ta question ? »

Pour toute réponse, je me jette sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, mes mains tremblantes accrochés à sa nuque. Il répond au baiser et sa poigne sur ma taille se raffermit.

Je n'ai pas couché avec beaucoup d'homme dans ma vie. Je ne suis pas vraiment un adepte des boites gays, et pourtant c'est l'endroit le plus efficace pour rencontrer des personnes dont on est sur de l'orientation sexuelle. Et il est facile de tomber amoureux ou juste simplement de désirer un homme hétérosexuel. Ça explique pourquoi mes exs se compte sur les doigts d'une main, au final. Et pourquoi je n'ai pas eu tant d'amants ou de relation sexuel. Je n'ai été pris que quelques rares fois, prenant mon amant la plupart du temps. Alors, c'est vrai que le fait d'être... En dessous, offert, me stresse un peu. Mais je sais qu'Unster serais encore plus stressé que moi. Et j'avoue que le fait de m'offrir à lui a un coté excitant.

Mes pensées guidèrent mes actions et lorsque je me re concentre sur le moment présent, mon visage est à la hauteur du nombril.

« NT … ? » Demande Unster, hésitant.

« Chuuuut... » Je lui intime, levant les yeux vers lui afin de capter son regard tandis que j'abaisse lentement son caleçon.

Ses yeux, à moitié fermés, sont presque totalement noirs tellement ses pupilles sont dilatés. Son regard me donne un frisson énorme et intense qui traverse toute ma colonne vertébral. Pris d'une impulsion, je prends son sexe en bouche, sans même avoir pris le temps de le contempler ou de le caresser du bouts des doigts. Pourtant j'aurais du en avoir extrèmement envie. Après tout, c'est la première fois que j'ai le loisirs d'être face à cette partie du corps de celui que j'aime. Mais l'impatience et l'envie à pris le dessus.

J'ai eu peu d'amants, peu de relation sexuelle. Pourtant j'ai fait beaucoup, beaucoup de fellation. J'adore ça. Pour tellement de raison...

Pour le gémissement de surprise que lâche Unster alors que je sens sa chaleur contre ma langue pour la toute première fois. Pour la pression qu'exerce son sexe dans ma bouche, m'obligeant à l'ouvrir au maximum pour lui permettre d'y reposer. Pour cet sensation ressentie alors que ma tête démarre automatiquement un mouvement de va et viens long et profond. Pour ce sentiment de fierté qui emplit mon cœur alors que je sens le membre gorgé du plaisir que je lui offre pulser tout contre ma langue. Pour cette douce caresse qu'est le frottement de son gland contre mon palais. Pour la sensation de sentir les mains d'Unster se poser sur le haut de mon crâne, ses doigts s'entortillant dans mes cheveux, les tirants légèrement sous le plaisir. Pour les petits mouvements impulsifs dont sont pris les hanches d'Unster alors que j'avale ma salive, exerçant une pression subitement plus élevé sur son membre. Pour les gémissement et cris de plaisir qu'il ne parviens pas à retenir alors que j'accelère le rythme. Pour les réactions d'Unster.

« Ntyyy... Je vais venir... Je vais.. » Gémis t-il, les yeux fermés, semblant perdu.

A contre cœur, je relâche son pénis de la prison humide qu'est ma bouche, et me jette sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Ma propre envie se rappel à moi et je décide de ne pas plus faire traîner les choses. Je romps le baiser et me lève avant de me diriger vers une étagère et d'y chercher lubrifiant et préservatif.

« Il faudrait... Qu'on aille faire le test. » Je déclare en tendant la protection à mon amant. Il acquiesce, le souffle court, avant d'ouvrir la petite pochette et de dérouler ce petit bout de plastique qui sauve tellement de vie sur son phallus toujours très vigoureux. Le laissant faire, j'enduis mes doigts de lubrifiant et commence lentement à me préparer, grimaçant légèrement. Ça fait tellement longtemps...

Unster se penche au dessus de moi et m'embrasse langoureusement. Je me perds dans le baiser mais en sort en un sursaut, lorsque je sens des doigts rejoindre les miens, qui s'occupent de la partie intime de mon corps. Unster reprend mes lèvres aussitôt et entreprend de me masser doucement les fesses et le rectum. Je retire lentement ma main, lui laissant place, excité qu'il s'occupe de moi ainsi. Je sens un, puis deux de ses doigts entrer lentement en moi et effectuer des mouvements de ciseaux afin de détendre mon anneau de chair. Je tente d'étouffer mes faibles gémissements contre son épaule alors qu'il fait entrer en moi un troisième doigt.

« Je... Je me mets à quatre pattes ? C'est pas le plus romantique mais... C'est le moins douloureux, au début... » Je lui chuchote alors qu'il s'amuse toujours à pousser ses doigts le plus loin possible en moi. Il acquiesce et les retires, me laissant prendre place alors qu'il enduit son sexe, couvert du préservatif, de lubrifiant. Je l'entends se caresser un peu, pour étaler le produit sans doute, avant de sentir une de ses grandes mains se poser sur ma hanche. Puis, c'est le bout de son membre recouvert de la substance humide et froide que je sens, se frottant doucement contre mon rectum.

« Prêt, NT ? » Me demande t-il, le souffle court. Et je sens à l'intonation de sa voix que si je lui demandais d'arrêter, il s'évanouirait probablement de frustration.

« Prend moi Unster... » Je gémis pour toute réponse.

Je le sens alors pousser lentement son membre en moi. La première pénétration est quelque peu douloureuse. La seconde l'est un peu moins, et je redécouvre ce plaisir de sentir quelque chose d'aussi gros exercer cette pression contre mes parois. La troisième pénétration a peut être été douloureuse. Je ne sait plus. J'ai tout oublié à partir de l'instant où le membre d'Unster a touché ma prostate. J'ai tout oublié à part lui, en moi. J'ai tout oublié à part ses mains, sur moi. J'ai tout oublié à par sa chaleur se mêlant à la mienne. J'ai tout oublié à part le plaisir immense que je ressentais, unis avec l'homme que j'aime, ses gémissement résonnant dans mes oreilles, sa voix se cassant sous le plaisir alors qu'il criait mon nom. J'ai tout oublié. A part le ton qu'a la voix d'Unsterbliicher lorsqu'il est perdu dans l'orgasme.

* * *

« Quand on se lèvera... Tu viendras avec moi chez un serrurier ? J'aimerai que tu ai le double de mes clés... » Je chuchote, la tête contre le torse de l'homme qui vient de me faire l'amour.

« Je préfère pas... A nous deux, on devrait avoir assez pour se permettre de louer un appartement plus grand, tu ne crois pas ? » Répond Unster, reprenant son air taquin et malicieux.

« … Oui. Ce serait génial.. » Je souffle, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

S'installer ensemble, aussi tôt, me paraissait insensé. Mais sortir avec Unster aussi m'avait parut insensé, et pourtant, pour le moment, il n'en ressortait que du bon. Du très bon même.

Et puis, c'est lui qui a proposer. Hors de question que je rate cet occasion.

« Oublie pas hein... » Je lui dit en m'endormant contre lui « Tu me dois une soirée sextos... »

Je l'entend pouffer alors que je sombre doucement, ses mains me berçant par leurs douces caresses sur mes hanches.

« Je n'oublie pas Julien. Je n'oublie pas... »

* * *

Bon les gens. Pour écrire ce lemon j'ai du en lire beaucoup. ET JE SUIS OUTRÉE.  
Il y a seulement 1 fiction sur 10 qui parle _**préservatif.**_ OH?! OOOOH?! Sérieusement les gars?  
Les _ **IST et MST**_ sont des problème réels. Et la seule façon de s'en protéger est de porter _**un préservatif**_. C'est pas compliqué merde. Sortez couverts! Autant dans la vraie vie que dans les fics.  
Et aux auteurs de fanfic qui me lise et écrivent des lemon : PARLEZ EN. La sensibilisation se fait de partout. Vraiment, c'est aussi important que les messages qu'on évoque dans nos fic.

Voila c'était mon petit coup de gueule x) Bon, n'oubliez pas de souscrire à l'association Review, gratuite, rapide et distributeur de sourire depuis 1678 :D


End file.
